Give Time to Love
by Dysfunctional Serenity
Summary: Dave and John have been best friends online for many years and they (in addition to their other two friends, Rose and Jade) have finally planned to meet up and spend some time together. A secret is shared between the two boys, maybe the truth will come out during their visit? WARNING: Very sappy! (Rated for swearing.) Written as a birthday fic for Kim! Happy Birthday Love!


Okay my lovely fans! Sorry I haven't been posting anything in forever, lotsa shit going down and been stressed and stuff but that's not really important to this document. Point is, I'm like two months late posting this but whatever. This was a birthday present for my Kim (who's now going by Vince) and unlike last year, I was actually on time with this one! I slaved away on this for two weeks- yeah, I did this in _two weeks_. There were times I was forced to sleep because I kept falling asleep at the desk. I was so afraid of being late again but I wasn't and Vince's reaction was _so_ worth it! But yeah, I finally got around to editing it and figured it was about time I posted it for anyone that wants to read some DaveJohn sap.

Hope you enjoy!

~Aaron

* * *

~*John Egbert*~

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: so has rose talked to you yet  
EB: yeah she's going to be late too.  
TG: i know  
TG: she told me before she told you  
EB: so why are you asking?  
TG: i wasnt sure when she was gonna tell you so i was just making checking  
EB: when did she tell you?  
TG: last night  
TG: man first jade now rose  
TG: you must be feeling pretty abandoned  
TG: but dont worry  
TG: this knight in shining armor wont leave you on your own  
EB: they're just going to be a few days late.  
EB: it's not like they're saying they're not coming at all and don't want to be my friends anymore.  
TG: way to ruin the mood there egbert  
EB: besides nic cage is my knight in shining armor.  
TG: there are so much wrong with what you just said that i just dont even know what to say  
EB: whatever dave  
EB: so when are you coming up?  
TG: im leaving tomorrow morning  
EB: so… about when would that put you here by?  
TG: i don't know  
TG: ill get there when i get there

I shook my head at his comment but my excitement over ruled all else. Just one more day!

A long time ago, I started using this chat client called Pesterchum and I made three really great friends. Jade, Rose, and Dave. Though we all live really far away from each other, we've been determined to meet for a long time now. Well we were finally going to be able to!

We first needed to figure out whose house we would all go to. Dave said his place was too small and dangerous and his brother was crazy, Rose said she didn't want us all around her drunk mom which my dad agreed with, and Jade lives on an isolated island which my dad wasn't okay with me going to. Not like any of us had the money to go all the way out there anyway. So we decided we'd meet at my place because my dad's awesome, we have room, and it's a nice place to be.

Jade was actually having troubles getting off of her island which is why she was going to be late. The guy that flew her mail in was going to take her as far as California where she would take a plane to Washington and Dad and I would pick her up from there. Actually, we were going to pick everyone up at the airport. Point is that the guy that was going to pick her up had something come up so she has to wait a few extra days. Rose said she had something important to go to on Monday so she'd leave either Tuesday or Wednesday which is just less than a week from now so it's not that big a deal. Dave on the other hand apparently never has anything going on because every time we tried to arrange a meet up, he's never been one to object or had something stopping him like the rest of us did and when that happened, we'd just cancel and try again some other time. This time was different though, regardless that the girls were going to be late, it was insisted that we go ahead and take this chance anyway.

I was actually very nervous. So much so that I wasn't sure which I was more, nervous or excited? And it wasn't even so much I was nervous to finally meet them, I was completely excited for that… I just wasn't quite sure how I felt about being alone with Dave for a few days. I… I've had this huge crush on him for at least the last two or three years and this will be the first time I get to meet him for real. I mean, we've all sent each other pictures and we video chat often but honestly… it wasn't enough anymore. I'm not sure it ever was. Sometimes I dreamed of him lying with me in my bed, holding me in his strong arms and cuddling me close to his warm body. I sometimes wonder what he smells like or how smooth his skin is or how soft his hair is. All of these are things that I can't just ask him either, that'd be too weird and he would think I was a homosexual. Though the biggest mystery about him was his eyes. Even when his room was pitch black while we were video chatting, he'd still wear them. I guess that made me happy on some level because the ones he wore were the ones I gave him for his thirteenth birthday. What was that? About three and a half years ago and he still wears them. Though I guess I have no room to speak considering I still use the present he sent me for my same birthday. I turned to look at the purple bunny sitting on my bed next to my pillow. A gift from him to me. I wouldn't care what it was, I would treasure it.

TG: have you made me a sign yet?  
EB: a sign?  
TG: yeah  
TG: a sign  
TG: you know one of those shitty signs people make and hold up at airports for the people theyre looking for to see  
EB: you know what i look like, you could find me easily.  
TG: sorry egderp but im gonna be looking for a sign  
EB: fine. i'll make you a shitty sign.  
EB: it'll say "insufferable prick."  
TG: well you see that doesnt really fit cause we both know you enjoy talking to me  
EB: "attention whore."  
TG: i think i liked insufferable prick better  
EB: "wanna be cool kid."  
TG: now thats just mean  
EB: well what do you what it to say?  
TG: that ruins the surprise  
TG: im sure youll think of something  
EB: i still have roughly a day to make it.  
TG: ya counting the hours over there too  
EB: it would be hard to do that when i don't know when you're leaving.

And yet, I _was_ counting. Although since my statement was true, I was just counting to tomorrow. It was currently a little before four o'clock in the afternoon so that meant there was only eight hours until tomorrow though I'm sure Dave wasn't going to show up at my house or even leave for the airport at midnight.

TG: my plane leaves at 11  
EB: 23 hours.  
TG: 21 for me  
EB: ha!  
EB: you're counting too!  
TG: yeah i never said i wasnt  
TG: ive been waiting seven years to meet you so fuck yeah im gonna count down to the moment that wait comes to a screeching halt like some idiot slamming so fucking hard on his brakes to avoid a passing child wandering onto the street to catch a ball

I blushed, feeling even more excited at hearing how anxious he was to see me. It made me happy to hear him say that even if it was wrapped in his stupid ironic sayings.

EB: jade's been waiting longer.  
TG: not the point john  
TG: but if youre gonna look at it like that rose has been waiting longer to meet me

Damn he had a point. Jade and I had been friends just as Dave and Rose had before we met each other. It was actually through the girls that I met my crush. The girls met during a random encounter or something and one day Jade had dragged me into one of her memos with Rose and she had brought Dave into it and that's when I met him. After that I dared to send him a message just to get to know him because I thought he was an interesting guy and we've been best bros ever since.

EB: i thought that wasn't the point?  
TG: its not  
TG: which is why this is a thing that's no longer happening

"John it's almost time to go." my dad called to me through my bedroom door.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." I called back before returning my attention to my computer.

EB: i have to be going now.  
TG: school scheduling thing  
EB: yeah.  
TG: ive already got my stuff done  
EB: working on mine.  
TG: so i can tell  
TG: get going ill talk to you later  
EB: okay, bye!  
TG: later

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

I closed the chat and shut my computer down before making my way out of my room, slipping into my shoes as I left.

~*Dave Strider*~

I sighed, moving my glasses up on my head to run my hands down my face as I leaned back in m chair. Twenty one hours… just wait for me John, I'll be on my way soon.

I looked back at my computer screen when I heard the alerting pop of a message. I fixed my shades as I opened tentacleTherapist's chat window.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGedhead [TG]

TT: Are you satisfied?  
TG: yes i am  
TG: thanks again for waiting a few days before coming to the meet up  
TT: Anything for my dear brother.  
TT: What do you plan on doing while you two are alone? If I may ask.  
TG: im not completely sure actually  
TG: every time i think it through i plan out something new  
TT: Do any of those plans include a confession?  
TG: maybe  
TT: If not, I feel that Jade and I waiting is a waste of time.  
TG: jades not waiting she actually has complications  
TT: Yes, I'm aware. But isn't it quite the coincidence that the man that's been planning to take her to California for months suddenly had to postpone?  
TG: are you seriously suggesting that i had something to do with that?  
TG: i may be a strider but i dont have that kind of power  
TG: i mean how am i supposed to get a hold of the guy that flies in all her mail to bribe/threaten him into taking her out a few days later than planned without going through jade?  
TT: So you did have something to do with it.  
TG: actually no  
TG: i was thinking up ways to do just that when jade messaged me saying that something had come up  
TG: talk about a lucky break right?  
TT: I'd say.  
TT: Well whatever the case, if you're willing to go that far just to be alone with John for a while, I hope you make great use of that time.  
TG: me too

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Again I sighed, leaning back in my chair and folding my arms behind my head. I wish Jade was more reliable with secrets but she had a nasty habit of dropping the hints too strong. Then I could've just asked her to be a few days late like I did with Rose but she would've asked why and I can't tell her that I'm in love with her proclaimed brother. It was hard enough telling Rose when she confronted me about it a few years back. On top of that, it was fucking hard just to come to terms with it on my own. It's not easy being so young and finding out you're not like everyone else. Bro was actually the first one to find out because I went to him for help though I tried to make it sound like I wasn't gay but he kinda caught on and reassured me that it was okay to be that way because it's who I was and I should be myself.

I've thought about coming out to my friends but I get so nervous that I just bail. Rose caught onto my flirting with John though he never would. He thinks it's all ironic. Rose confronted me on it and I confessed. She gave me the same speech Bro had and they're still the only ones who know.

"Dave!" Bro's voice shouted at me and I groaned as I dragged myself up and out of my room and into his. He was putting his sewing stuff away after most likely finishing his Smuppet work for the day.

"Yeah?"

"Are you packed?" he asked, not sparing so much as I sideways glance in my direction. What was wrong with him? Was he worried about something or just stressed about me leaving. Bro and I haven't gone so much as a full week without being glued to each other in my entire life. I wasn't so worried about myself, I'd miss him but at least I would be surrounded by friends while the only thing he'd have were his creepy ass puppets.

"No, I'll do that later tonight." I answered as I folded my arms over my chest, leaning against the doorframe. He just shrugged, not saying anything else. "You'll be fine without me." I finally said and he stopped what he was doing though he still didn't look me.

"It's just going to be weird without you around. Thing's will be too quiet." I sighed and pushed off the doorframe to walk around him to sit in front of him.

"I would invite you to come with but that's not really my call and you know why I can't." I spoke apologetically and he nodded.

"Yeah…" he sighed and ran his hand through my hair. "I'm hungry; let's go out for some food." I nodded my head, agreeing with whatever as we got up and started for the door.

"You are gonna be okay though, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Come on Dave, I can manage without you for a week or so." he smirked which filled me with relief. For a second there, I thought he was going soft.

"So where to?" I called, walking a little faster to get ahead of him and out the door first.

~*John Egbert*~

I sat early in the passenger seat of the car as Dad drove us to the airport where Dave's plane should be landing in just a few minutes. I was so excited I couldn't sit still! I rocked side to side, my hands gripping tightly onto the leather seat between my legs.

"Are you excited?" Dad asked as he placed the video camera on the dashboard so it could film me but he was in the shot as well. I nodded my head, a wide smile spreading on my lips.

"_So_ excited!" I exclaimed and Dad laughed at me as he pointed at the camera.

"Tell them what we're doing." I looked at the camera, acting as if it was full of little people that were watching.

"Hi everyone!" I waved. "We just pulled into the airport where we're picking up Dave! For everyone that doesn't know, Dave is my best friend and today I finally get to meet him and he's going to come stay at our house and the girls will be coming over later this next week!" I started swaying in time with the song playing on the radio. "Oh my god I'm so excited but super nervous at the same time."

"Nervous?" Dad asked and I turned to him.

"Yeah, I mean, this is the first time we're gonna be meeting face to face." I explained and he nodded in understanding before we returned to silence as he looked for a parking place. Once we got the car parked, I grabbed the sign I made for Dave from the backseat as Dad grabbed the camera before we left, keeping it focused on me. I walked fast as I made my way into the building and to the area Dave's plane was going to be coming in.

"Slow down John."

"Sorry Dad." I called as I stopped and waited for him to catch up. When we made it to the terminal, my eyes roamed the posting board, looking for Dave's flight. Once I found it, I beamed when I saw that it said 'Arriving.' That meant he was here! "Dad! Dad! He's here!"

"I see that." Dad laughed at my childish manner, causing the camera to shake a little.

After a while of waiting, people finally started coming through the doors to flood the area. I shot up out of my seat and grabbed the sign to hold it above my head as my eyes frantically searched the faces of the people coming in. I couldn't find him. Where was he? I checked my phone but I didn't have any new texts. I waited until everyone was through the doors but he still hadn't come out. Maybe… maybe we were at the wrong doors? This… this is wrong, I'm not supposed to feel like crying. Why… why was I so disappointed? I checked my phone again, still finding that I didn't have a single text from him. He texted me when he woke up and the entire time to the airport though he had his phone shut off for the flight and I haven't heard from him since. This was killing me! Come on Dave, I have your shitty sign and everything!

Just as I started to put my phone down, it vibrated, causing me to lift it back up to my face with lightning speed and I almost hit myself in the face. It was… it was just Jade. I felt terrible for being disappointed but seriously, could you blame me? I was waiting for my best friend to show up so I could meet him for the first time and his plane just got in and he hasn't come out yet. Wouldn't you be in suspense and want to hear from only them?

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

GG: so have you met dave yet?  
GG: is he as cute in real life as in his pictures?  
GG: is he everything you dreamed of?

I blushed at her words and quickly wrote back.

EB: i don't know, i haven't seen him yet.  
GG: you mean hes still not there yet?  
EB: his plane is but i don't see him.  
GG: text him.  
EB: i will.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

My fingers fumbled against the screen as I pressed each letter slowly, my nervousness suddenly engulfing me again as I realized that she was right. I was going to have to see him and react to him in person. Over the computer it's easy but in _person_? He'd be able to notice my stares and my stuttering and what if he puts it all together? That'd be awful. He'd probably turn the fuck around, board the next flight, and go home. I didn't want to send this text anymore and I didn't want to see anyone. Right now, I just wanted to be hidden under my blankets with my face buried in my pillows.

There was a slight gust of wind like something around me had shifted extremely fast but before I could look up to see what it was, I felt something soft brush against the shell of my ear as a gentle breath of chilled mint swept smoothly against my skin.

"'Looking for the Cool Kid'? That's the best you could come up with?" a low, smooth voice spoke calmly though to my ears it sounded almost seductive. As I started to turn my head, the person that had been leaning over my shoulder to whisper in my ear began to stand straight. "You know, I was kinda expecting you to be a little taller." the voice teased. I turned around to see Dave standing there behind me with his arms folded, wearing a smug smirk on his face. A bulky pair of headphones rested around his neck and I could hear some rap song playing through them. He looked the exact same as I remembered him to but it was more of an impact to see him in real life. I could make out all the little details that made him more spectacular. For example, there were little streaks of a lighter blonde in his hair that I had never noticed before in pictures. He was thin yet I could tell that he was rather muscular through his nicely fitting shirt. The same one I've seen him wearing so many other times but never noticed how nicely it hugged his body. His black skinny jeans were the same, though I've only ever seen from his waist up, I could see how the fabric clung to his long legs and were loose and tight in all the right places and… fuck I couldn't stop my mind from wondering what his ass looked like in them. He wore red converse high-tops on his feet and I briefly wondered how he could wear those types of shoes, I personally didn't like them. So now I had your answer dear sister. No Jade… he was so much better in real life than in his pictures.

He opened his mouth to say something when I dropped the sign and threw myself at him. At the sudden shock of having to hold both of our weight plus the weight of his two bags, he lost his footing and toppled over backwards.

"Whoa! Hey, what the hell Egbert?" he demanded though he was laughing just as I was. Realizing that I was on top of him, I sat up as my face felt a little hotter. I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it- whoa!" I shouted as he sat up and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him to wrap his arms around me tightly. I kind of expected him to say something but no words were spoken. I lifted my arms to settle them around his back, my head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Nothing was said, no words needing to be spoken.

... ... ...

Dad unlocked the front door and held it open for Dave and I as we carried his bags into the house. He only had two and when I asked to carry one for him, he hesitated so I insisted and he handed me his duffle bag full of clothes rather than giving me the backpack on his shoulder. I didn't mind carrying the bigger one at all it was just a little strange. Normally, I would've been handed the smaller one. Maybe it was full of his more personal stuff and didn't want it out of his sight. I know I'd do the same thing.

"I'll get dinner started." Dad said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home Dave."

"Thanks Mr. Egbert." Dave called to him as he followed me up the stairs to my bedroom. We set his bags down by the door and he looked around, examining every bit of his new surroundings. "Doesn't look like you've done any redecorating." he commented and I shrugged.

"I like it like this so I see no need to change it." I responded, kicking my shoes off. I allowed my eyes to roam over Dave again, still in a little disbelief that he was really here.

"You're staring again." Dave called and my eyes shot up to meet his glasses.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, looking away from him. He chuckled and took off the red and white jacket he had put on while we were driving home; tossing it onto my bed before holding his arms open for me.

"Come on, get it out of your system." he said with a gentle smirk on his lips. My felt my face heat up but smiled widely and walked the few steps between us to close the space and wrap my arms around his waist as his went around my shoulders. We swayed a little as we held each other, saying nothing. "You actually sleep with that thing?" he chuckled, breaking the silence. I pulled away from him and followed his gaze to see what he was talking about. My bunny, of course.

"Well, yeah… so?" I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed now that he was laughing.

"I'm not mocking you, I think it's cute." he stated as he walked over to my bed, picking the toy up to examine it. I blushed harder, folding my arms over my chest as I pouted.

"You're still wearing the sunglasses I gave you." I pointed out and his head turned back to me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, stepping a little closer to me and I gulped, suddenly feeling a little smaller. "You gave them to me after all." his voice had lowered quite a bit, returning to that sensual tone he had used when he first spoke to me at the airport. God my face must be a cherry. He was so close to me and I was so nervous; the only thing I could think of was getting him away from me so he couldn't see me like this and maybe catch on.

"Personal space Dave." I rushed and I saw one of his eyebrows raise before he backed off.

"Let's go help your dad with dinner, I'm hungry." he suddenly said in his normal voice as he turned around and started for the door, dropping the bunny back on my bed. After he was gone, I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding. Shit, I really messed that up. Did I really just say that to him? But… I mean, first he catches me staring and then I started blushing like crazy. What if he caught on? Regardless that I felt like the world's hugest idiot, it was better like this.

I took a minute to calm down before making my way downstairs to the kitchen to help out with dinner so we could eat sooner.

~*Dave Strider*~

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: did you know that john has personal space issues?  
TT: No, I did not.  
TT: I've never noticed signs of any insecurity in him before.  
TG: neither did i but apparently he does  
TT: That's odd.  
TT: Often people who build that sort of protective bubble around them have low self-esteem.  
TG: john?  
TG: low self esteem?  
TG: no way the kids too free flowing and friendly and he actually seems more on the confident side  
TG: kinda like hes perfectly content as who he is and no ones gonna fuck that up  
TT: Unlike you.  
TG: off is the general direction in which you will now fuck  
TG: we are not having this conversation again  
TT: You know where to find me when you are ready.  
TG: sure

I looked up when John called my name.

~*John Egbert*~

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

EB: oh my god jade i fucked up!  
GG: what are you talking about?  
EB: dave got close to me and i told him i needed my personal space.  
EB: i was just nervous and my face was really red and i didn't want him to see me!  
GG: what?!  
GG: first of all, why didnt you tell me about him when you found him?  
GG: second, i dont think thats a fuck up that is a real problem people have  
EB: yeah but i don't!  
EB: what if he never comes near me again because of it?  
GG: then you go to him  
EB: no way in hell!  
GG: why not?  
EB: i'm too shy.  
GG: then just tell him that you didnt mean it  
EB: that'd be weird.  
GG: then act like it didnt happen and if he brings it up then just say that its okay  
EB: that's…  
EB: that's actually really good plan.  
GG: why thank you!  
EB: thanks a lot jade!  
GG: sure thing!

I turned slightly in my chair to look at Dave who was lying on my bed, texting Rose. We both agreed to take a few minutes and update them on what was going on since I had forgotten to text Jade and he said he hadn't talked to Rose all day.

"Hey Dave?" I called, not completely sure what I was going to say to him. I just got the sudden urge to hear his voice.

"Hm?" he called back and I slumped a little. So much for hearing his voice.

"Do you want to go swimming on Monday?" I would say we should go tomorrow but the pool wasn't open on Sundays.

"Sure. I didn't pack a suit though so either we're going shopping or skinny dipping." he said and I laughed.

"I'll get you one."

"Damn and here I was hoping to go streaking around the place, scarring children with my best bro." he smirked and I laughed harder.

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm not that revealing." I replied as I turned back to my computer.

"Have something to do with your personal space issues? Is it like a problem with your self-esteem or something?" he asked, sounding rather concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." I quickly corrected, turning around again to wave my hands in front of me. "I don't have either of those, I've just been feeling a little sick and I didn't want you catching it so I kinda just said whatever to get you to back up a little."

"Oh, okay." he shrugged and for a second I thought he was going to drop it. "You don't seem very sick though, what do you have?"

"Uh… allergies?" he was quiet for a moment before he started laughing, causing me to once again feel like the biggest fucking idiot in the world.

"Allergies aren't contagious, derp."

"I-I know that but hey, what if they suddenly become contagious, huh?" I folded my arms stubbornly and turned back to my computer again, mashing a few keys to pretend I was actually doing something. "I could've saved your life for all you know." I pouted and he just continued to laugh at me.

EB: fuck.  
EB: my.  
EB: life.  
GG: :(

... ... ...

We had ended up spending the night watching movies though I could tell that Dave was falling asleep. When he yawned for the hundredth time, I spoke up to question him.

"Are my movies really _that_ terrible?"

"Yes. But that's not why I'm passing out over here." he looked at the clock hanging on the wall so I did too. It was a little passed midnight. "My body's still going by Texan time so to me, it's already two in the morning." he explained and I nodded in understanding. I was a little tired too and this was around the time that I would start getting ready for bed so I turned off the movie, the DVD Player, and the TV before standing up to stretch.

"Well then, let's head to bed." I said cheerfully as I made my way over to the stairs, motioning Dave to follow so he did. We walked up the stairs together and went into my room where he started rummaging through his bag before grabbing something and exiting the room to go into the bathroom. I huffed, figuring I better change too while he was gone. I slipped into some loose fitting sweatpants a T-shirt before starting to fix Dave's bed next to mine on the floor. I had offered my bed but he refused and when I offered the couch he kinda just kept quiet and acted like I didn't even say anything so I took that as a no.

He walked back into the room a few minutes later with his toothbrush in his mouth, in the process of brushing his teeth. He tossed his clothes on his bag and exited the room again, leaving me red faced as I stared after him. I'm not really sure what I expected but certainly didn't expect him to be shirtless. I could see everything, all the details, all the lines and dips that made his body. At least his upper body because now that he was wearing baggy pants, I actually saw less of his lower body compared to the tight ones he wore earlier. The only thing he wore now was red pajama pants and black boxers underneath them which I could see because his pants hung a little low since the strings weren't tied. Or at least I think they were boxers, they looked snug around his hips but I _really_ don't see him as a briefs type of person.

Another minute or so had passed until he walked back into the room, stuffing his toothbrush and toothpaste back into his backpack.

"Boxers or briefs?" I asked, as I climbed into my own bed.

"Boxer briefs." he answered without hesitation. "I used to wear boxers but they're really uncomfortable with skinny jeans. You?"

"Oh. I still wear boxers." he nodded as he flipped the light off and got into the little bed I made him. I took off my glasses and put them in their usual spot on my nightstand. "Aren't you going to take your sunglasses off?" I asked, seeing that he hadn't yet. He had his back turned to me and his arm under his head acting like a second pillow. He seemed perfectly content with going to bed with them on. Did he really like my present that much?

"I will when you're asleep." he yawned. "If I don't pass out first." I raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question it, knowing I probably wouldn't get a straight answer if I got one at all.

"Okay, good night." I called as I rolled over onto my side, facing the wall.

"Wait, you're not gonna ask why?" Dave asked in surprise, slightly rolling over to see me.

"No, if you don't want to tell me then I'm not going to push you for answers I know you're not gonna give me." I responded, mimicking his actions.

"Oh… that's cool." he laid back down.

"Would you tell me if I did ask?" I questioned after a minute and he sighed.

"Not yet." I nodded to myself as I too rested my head against the pillow and relaxed regardless that I was only more confused now. "Night John." his voice sounded so lonely… but why?

"Good night Dave."

It'd been a few hours and I still lay awake and while Dave's breathing was level and steady, I had the feeling he was still awake too. He sighed heavily and I turned back to him to see that he was placing something, that I assumed was his sunglasses, onto the nightstand above him.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?" he asked, unmoving. I rolled over completely to look at him though I only got his back.

"I thought you were tired. Why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked, staring at his blurry dark figure.

"Does it matter?" he snapped.

"Sorry, I was just curious… you seemed so tired."

"I still am." he sighed and I huffed, trying to figure out what I could do to help.

"Is there anything I can do?" he sighed again and rolled over to face me. I tried to see him more clearly but in the dark and without my glasses, I could barely see a thing and I think he knew that.

"No, just go to sleep." he spoke as he rubbed his head like it hurt, his voice sounded more irritated than I ever heard it before. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I wanted to help, I really did but if he said there was nothing I could do than there was nothing I could do mainly because he didn't seem to want the help.

...

When I woke up, Dave was gone and the blankets I had used to make his bed were folded neatly and resting on the foot of my bed with the pillows on top of them. I looked around my room as I slipped my glasses on over my eyes but he wasn't in here. I got out of bed, not bothering to make it as I exited my room to walk down the stairs.

"I think I did pretty good for my first time." I heard Dave's voice say. He sounded pleased with himself and I wondered what he was talking about.

"You did an excellent job, I'm proud of you." Dad's voice came from the kitchen. Of course, the kitchen. But what were they talking about? When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I took a moment to gaze out the window at the mailbox only to see that there was no mail, not that I was expecting anything.

"W-well… they're just eggs. Nothing to be so proud of." Dave sounded a bit uncomfortable now. I made my way over to the kitchen door to peek in. A still shirtless Strider was sitting at the table eating some slightly burnt eggs and Dad was at the sink washing his plate. There was an extra plate with two nicer made eggs sitting on the table across from Dave which I guessed was for me.

"Even the smallest of achievements deserve some praise Dave." Dad said as he finished washing his plate before drying it and putting it back in the cupboard.

"John- hey." shit, caught by Dave though I found it strange that he actually sounded a little surprised to see me standing there eavesdropping on something it seemed I shouldn't have heard.

"Hi." I greeted as I stepped into the room to walk over to Dad, giving him a quick good morning hug before reaching up to grab a cup from one of the cupboards.

"How'd you sleep?" my friend asked, picking at the rest of his last remaining bits of his breakfast.

"Okay, I guess." I answered as I walked over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of orange juice, offering some to Dave but he shook his head. "Did you get any sleep at all?" I asked, grabbing the syrup before taking my seat in front of my prepared plate and pouring some over my eggs.

"No." he relied simply before eating the rest of his breakfast and getting up to go wash his plate. He seemed a bit pissed off that I brought it up but he asked first and… why did I get the feeling that he didn't want to be around me? I silently started eating.

"Oh Dave, that reminds me, I need to head to the store today for some things and I wanted to know if there was anything you needed." Dad inquired and he nodded a bit, finishing with his plate and placing it in the same place Dad had put his before leaning against the counter as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, some apple juice would be awesome." the blonde said and I raised my hand slightly to let them know I had something to say though my mouth was full.

"I'll go with; I've got some things I need to get too." I spoke once my mouth was clear of food. I was a little nervous though because I didn't want Dave to see what I was getting because… well it was for him.

"Would it be okay if I just chill here? I promise I won't burn the house down." the other teen requested and I remained silent as my farther reassured him that it would be just fine and to call if he needed anything.

"Thanks for breakfast Dave, it was really good." I called happily when I was done eating.

"Seriously, it's just eggs. What's up with you guys?" he asked and I almost didn't catch the lightest shade of red on his face.

"And I'm just thanking you for making me breakfast." I chuckled as I moved to the sink to follow in the other two's footsteps by washing the dishes I had used. Dad excused himself from the room to go get ready, leaving the two of us remaining in silence. "So…" I started. "What are you gonna do while we're gone?" he chuckled and pushed off the counter to walk to the door.

"I'm gonna redecorate your room."

"Okay, just nothing too crazy." I started drying the dishes in my hand. Dave chuckled again as he stopped in the doorway which had me turning back to see him, confused by his laughter.

"I'm gonna start with taking down all your shitty posters and burning 'em." he called back before quickly exiting the room as if he knew I would chase him which I did after setting the glass plate in my hand onto the counter.

"No you fucking won't!" I shouted up at him. I knew he was only joking- er… I hope he was. Either way, something about what we were doing made me feel really happy. I chased him up the stairs where he locked himself in the bathroom. I pounded on the door, threatening more than just his life and his manhood if he touched my posters. I only heard his laughter from the other side of the wooden door. That… that made me start to laugh even though I tried to stay serious. "I'm serious; I'll torture you so much you'll cry out for your mommy."

"Are you gonna do that while laughing too? Cause I like my serve with a smile." he teased, still laughing as well though he had calmed down more than I had.

"Shut up and get out here, I need to brush my teeth and take a piss." I ignored his question, not knowing what to tell him that didn't involve admitting it was simply because he was laughing that I was. The door opened and Dave was standing in front of me with a smile and when I went to punch his arm he suddenly disappeared! Someone grabbed my arm from behind and slammed me against the wall.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry John!" Dave shouted as he released me. "I didn't mean to!" I turned around to see him as I rubbed my arm.

"Heheh those are some really fast instincts you have." I laughed it off, still rubbing my arm. "You know I didn't actually believe you when you said you could move that fast but that was really cool."

"You… okay, sure, thanks." he spoke awkwardly as he started back into my room. Once he turned around to actually walk through the door, I turned into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I had no idea what that was all about though I guess it was my fault for trying to punch him in the arm when I knew he trained to kill- or so he says. He said that once when I asked about him and his brother. Though I hope he hasn't killed anyone.

Once I had taken my piss and brushed my teeth, I made my way back into my bedroom where I found Dave rearranging some of his things.

"You left your toothbrush in the bathroom." I informed him and he just nodded. I guess he was one of those people that brushed their brush morning and night whereas I only brushed mine in the morning. Though I guess he worked for him because his teeth were perfect, his entire mouth was like… sculpted by angels or something. Uh! Not that I've bothered to take the time to notice! Change the topic! Change the topic! "Sorry to pester you about this again but I'm curious, what were you doing all night?" I questioned as I started to gather some clothes to wear for the day. Good, that works.

"Texting Rose until she fell asleep." he answered with a deep sigh. I nodded as I started back for the bathroom to change. He still didn't seem willing to talk about it so I was grateful that I was even able to get that. I knew that wasn't the reason he was up all night so much as he was just talking to her to fill the time and maybe he was even talking to her about what was going on with him. Regardless that I wished he'd talk to me about that stuff too, I was glad that he was at least talking to someone about it rather than keeping it all bottled up.

"John are you ready?" Dad called up to me, snapping me back to my task at hand.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get dressed." with that said, I hurried to redress and throw my pajamas on my bed to put away later. I was a little surprised to find that Dave wasn't in my room anymore so I figured he must be downstairs so that's where I went. Yeah he was there, sitting on the couch, talking to Dad again. "I'm ready." I announced to interrupt their conversation. I don't know why but it was a little unnerving to see them getting along so well.

"Okay, we'll get going then." Dad stated, tipping his hat to Dave who waved back. I grabbed my jacket and slid my arms into the sleeves before starting to get my shoes on.

"See ya when you get back." Dave called as we made our way over to the door.

"Don't touch my posters or I'll haunt you forever." I warned as we left. He only laughed.

... ... ...

I huffed as we got everything into the house, not like there was all that much to begin with. I was I little surprised that Dave wasn't to be seen. I sort of expected him to come down to greet us when we got back. I silently walked up the stairs and carefully opened my bedroom door to peek in. Dave was lying in my bed with the blankets barely over him and by the way he was breathing, I was guessing that he was asleep… with his shades on and his phone in hand. I stepped in completely though I still used caution as I closed the door as quietly as I possibly could. I knew Dave was a light sleeper and I didn't want to risk waking him up since I knew he needed the sleep. I rested the bag I carried up with me on top of his stuff and walked over on my computer, turning the power on as I took off my shoes. I looked back at Dave to see that he was still asleep and sighed. I wished I could go over to cover him up so he wouldn't get cold and… and maybe lay down with him and maybe take a nap but- no! No! That would definitely wake him up and that'd be so weird and I could think of no explanation for it.

With another sigh, I turned back to my computer as I logged into my pesterchum and noticed that Rose was on. I was about to send her a message but she beat me to it.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: So I hear Dave attacked you.  
EB: no.  
EB: why is that what he said?  
TT: Yes.  
EB: well that's not what happened.  
EB: we were joking around and i tried to punch his arm and his instincts kicked in.  
TT: Well he seemed very sorry for it.  
EB: i know. he apologized for it when it happened.  
EB: though i think he would've been able to control it if he wasn't so tired.  
TT: Yes he told me he wasn't able to sleep last night.  
EB: oh good so he did talk to you about it.  
EB: i was worried, he seemed a bit off.  
TT: Well he was tired. He's a bit of a grouch when he's tired.  
EB: really? not to me.  
EB: but i guess you could be right, he was being kind of snappy earlier.  
TT: I suspect that he has fallen asleep now that you're out of the house due to his sudden lack of a reply to my last message.  
EB: oh he has.  
EB: he still is actually.  
EB: i don't want to wake him up because i know he needs the sleep.  
TT: Wait, he's asleep with you in the same room? He didn't wake up when you walked in?  
EB: yeah…  
EB: is that a bad thing?  
TT: No, I'm just surprised.  
EB: why?  
TT: He must have been very tired.  
EB: what were you two talking about last night?

I waited a few minutes for her to answer.

TT: I'm only telling you this for his health.  
TT: You know how his life is with his brother. They strife all the time and he's under constant random attacks even while he's asleep.  
EB: yeah…  
TT: Well he's gotten so used to living that way that now when he feels someone else around him, he thinks he's going to be attacked.  
EB: so it's because i was near him that he couldn't sleep?  
TT: Seems so.  
TT: Now I'm going to tell you what I told him. I see two options you can choose from in approaching this situation. One, you can sleep as far away from each other as possible, which he's already stated that he's not in agreement with. Or two, you can let him sleep with you on your bed and get him used to sleeping around another person.  
EB: wait, why would we need to sleep in the same bed?  
TT: For my personal amusement.  
EB: ...  
EB: seriously?  
TT: No.  
TT: He's paranoid, John.  
TT: If he's on the floor, he can't see what you're doing but if you were on a mattress together, he could feel every move you make. It would bring a little peace to his mind and he would be able to sleep so long as you don't do too much rolling around.  
EB: i don't know…  
TT: Please John, for his health? I'm worried about my dear brother.  
TT: At least until he's used to sleeping around you?

I really had zero complaints about it, at all. I was actually all for it but I didn't want to just scream that out. Looking back at Dave, I sighed, trying to come up with some way to explain this to him without giving Rose away. Maybe she'll just tell him that she told me? I kind of doubted it.

EB: okay, fine.  
TT: Thanks John, I'll leave him in your capable hands.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

EB: wait, what?  
EB: arg.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

I groaned in protest at whatever she was planning and regretted doing that when I heard movement behind me. Shit. Please still be asleep. I slowly turned around to see Dave stirring in his sleep. I held my breath and remained deathly still as I waited to see if he was really wake or not. He rolled onto his back and his head turned from side to side like he was looking around before his gaze settled on me.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" he demanded though he didn't sound mad at all. He just seemed shocked like Rose had. Well fuck, so much for letting him sleep.

"The door." I responded innocently which caused him to tilt his head a little in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"I must've really been out of it to not have woken up…" he spoke though more to himself. I chuckled at him coming back with the same thing Rose had said. He ignored my chuckling and grabbed for his phone which he had left on the bed. He looked at it for a minute before sighing deeply and covering his face with his hand.

"What is it?" I asked, beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Rose. She said she told you about my sleeping problems." he stated and I nodded a little. Wow so she did tell him, that's a little surprising. I gulped as I felt his eyes on me and I looked back, not knowing what else to do or say though I got the feeling he was waiting for me to make the first move which made me nervous because I had no idea what to do.

"Uh… well… are you, uh, still tired?" I questioned but he still didn't move, his intimidating gaze never leaving me. "I could… come lay with you, if you wanted." I blushed, the thoughts of doing just that running through my mind at a thousand miles per second. His smell, maybe I would get to capture it. His hair, maybe I would get to feel it. His skin, maybe I would get to touch it. I forced that train of thought to stop right there, turn the fuck around, and not return. It wasn't like that. It was just to help him sleep. That's all it was.

Without a word, Dave lay back down and scooted over closer to the wall. I sat still for a moment, wondering what it was that he wanted me to do exactly. Was that an invitation or was he ignoring me and trying to get comfortable? It was only when he lifted his head slightly to look at me again that I got up and walked over to the bed, shrugging out of my jacket before crawling under the covers with him awkwardly. I kinda just lay there on my back while he stayed on his side, facing the wall. Everything was silent and extremely awkward. I wasn't sure if it was just me but it was really weird. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and hope for the best but I just couldn't. There's no way a cool kid would go for a dork like me even if we weren't both boys.

"Put these on the nightstand." his voice ordered as he held his sunglasses out for me to take. I took them and stared into them for a moment before gulping a little roughly as my nerves swallowed me up. We were lying in the same bed and he just took his glasses off! He was really placing a lot of trust in me, wasn't he?

I placed them in the spot I had been told to, taking my own glasses off to join his and lay still after that, remembering what Rose had said about moving. I remained as motionless as I could but after a while I decided to adjust a little having been uncomfortable. I saw Dave's head turn slightly to see me from the corner of my eye but when I looked at him, he quickly turned his head away. I rolled onto my side with my back facing him and tried to fall asleep myself. While I wasn't tired, it would be nice to just lay here and relax. I sighed, wondering if this was even going to work. I mean, if anything, Dave seemed tenser than he had the previous night when he was trying to sleep on the floor.

Not after too much more time, I noticed Dave had relaxed and his breathing evened out, not that it wasn't before, but now it seemed more at peace. I thought about turning to see if he was asleep or calling his name to see if he responded but I knew that would just wake him up so I refused to move. I smiled, feeling pleased with myself that I was able to do something to help Dave. I was happy, laying right here next to him. Even though I couldn't cuddle with him, even though I couldn't touch him at all, I was content like this. Being this close to him, I was content and peaceful.

I held my breath when Dave started moving. Shit, I must've woken him up again. I was about to turn and apologize when I felt his arms wrap around me. His body pressed against mine as one of his arms moved under my head to snake around my front, his forearm resting over my chest while the other wrapped snuggly around my waist. He pulled me into him, holding me close and I felt my face turn to fire. What was with this all of a sudden? I was about to ask him what he was doing when I realized that he was still asleep. His breathing still had that steadiness about it and his heartbeat was at a calming pace. He was sleeping. I smiled to myself as I relaxed into his touch. Carefully lifting my arms from where they were, I placed them over Dave's, my hands matching up to lay over his and his fingers moved to curl over mine. My smile widened at this. I liked sleeping Dave; he was so gentle and kind. I felt as though he returned my feeling and we were together all cuddled up like this. I actually had to remind myself that that was nothing more than an impossible dream. Regardless of that, I closed my eyes and savored the time I would get to spent in Dave's arms.

... ... ...

It was only about an hour after I had finally fallen asleep that Dave had woken up. I was woken a moment later when his arms and body suddenly retreated away from me.

"Dave?" I questioned tiredly, slowly turning around to see his blurry figure sitting up against the wall. "What's wrong?" he quickly lowered his head so his eyes were shadowed by his hair and out of my sight.

"I'm so sorry, that must've been really awkward for you. I didn't mean to do that- it's just… whenever I have nightmares Bro and I end up sleeping together and as a kid I got used to cuddling with him so uh… yeah."

"Oh, that's fine, I don't mind." I smiled and he peeked at me through his hair. "You're really warm, like a big blanket." I beamed. It was true. The heat that radiated off of Dave made him like his own sun… like my sun. It clashed with my usual cold temperature but he kept me warm. He laughed lightly at that and moved passed me to get off the bed and put on his shades before he finally lifted his head.

"You are such a dork." I smiled at that and nodded my head as I rubbed my eyes a little before putting my glasses over them. "Could uh… could the girls not hear about this?" he asked, a light dusting of blush coming over his cheeks.

"Sure Dave." I nodded and watched the corners of his mouth twitch upward for a split second.

"Thanks. And uh… thanks for lying with me, I feel better." he said and I smiled at him again.

"Anytime."

After that, we started to play some video games though I didn't have many multiplayer games since I usually didn't have anyone to play with so with most of the games we just took turns. Dave totally owned my ass too. He was beating all of my scores and beating levels I couldn't pass with ease. He was so smug about it.

We played until dinner and then we geared up and left the house. Dave said that he wanted to get out a little so I agreed to going for a walk and showing him around. We had wandered passed my school and I told him about the new classes I was taking this year and expressed my excitement for the classes I really liked. He laughed at me and when I questioned his actions, he said I was being kawaii. Whatever that means.

We ended up in a park near my house, sitting on the swings and telling stories.

"No I'm serious; he sliced my door in half and made me pay for the new one." Dave explained and I continued to laugh.

"I think you deserved it. You threatened his favorite thing in the world."

"He's tortured me with that fucking puppet my entire life, I think I deserve to kill it at least once. Not like he couldn't fix it anyway." he grumbled now, folding his arms over his chest. I took a deep breath to calm down and looked up as it had gotten dark enough for some stars to come out. They were so pretty. "Damn it's cold." I looked back at Dave as he pulled his hood over his head and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No it's not." I shrugged.

"John. I live in Texas. It's always fucking hot in Texas. This might be normal to you but it's fucking cold to me."

"I guess you've got a point there." I commented and he sighed, his breath faintly being seen. He stared ahead at the family playing on the playground not that far from us. The father was playing with the two kids while the mother sat on a nearby bench. Not sure what game they were playing but it involved a ball and it looked like fun. "Do you want kids?" I suddenly asked, turning my head back to Dave. He returned my stare, seeming highly confused. He sighed and looked back at the family, probably watching the kids.

"I don't know. Never really gave it much thought, always figured I'd cross that road when I got there." he answered, not looking at me. I smiled and went back to watching the family run around too.

"I do. I think that having a few mini Egberts running around would be nice."

"Heh, I guess when you put it that way, it would be kinda cool." he stated, tilting his head back to stare upward now. It was my turn to look at him confused. Were we still talking about mini Egberts or little Striders? I was positive we were still talking about mini Egberts so… was he hinting at something there? No way. But… it did make me think. I thought of how great it would be to wake up on Christmas morning next to Dave, waking up to our little angels jumping on us, exclaiming that it was Christmas and Santa had come to give them present just like I had to my dad when I was little. "You're face is red." Dave pointed out, forcing me out of my little dream bubble.

"No it's not." I huffed, turning away from him which made him chuckle but he said nothing on the matter. We sat in silence for a few minutes and out of the corner of my eye, I started to see Dave leaning closer to me and when I turned my head to him, he didn't stop. What was he doing? I didn't get it. Yet… there was a fluttering in my chest as if my heart knew something that my mind didn't. He suddenly turned away as something purple hit his head.

"Sorry!" the father of the family on the playground shouted over to us.

"It's cool." Dave called back as had recovered quickly and caught the ball before it fell to the ground. He threw it back and huffed before turning back to me. I burst out laughing as the shock of the event finally passed. I got up from the swing and suggested that we head home. We had been out long enough for the sky to get dark and I figured I'd save Dave from the cold. Without saying a word, Dave stood and followed me.

The walk back to my house had been rather quiet and I wasn't sure if it was just me but it felt rather awkward. I wanted to say something but didn't know what. I mean, we had talked so much earlier that there wasn't really much else to say at the moment.

"Okay so we could get some dessert, play some more games, watch some movies, or go to bed. Or- well, you know, those are just some suggestions. We can do whatever you want." I said as we walked into the house, shedding off our shoes and jackets. I was about to say something else when I was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Hey- Dave! What are you doing?" I demanded, feeling my face heat up as he started up the stairs, carrying me bridal style.

"We're going straight to bed and curling up under the covers like a mother fucking gay couple that's adorable as fuck." he stated and I folded my arms in defiance though my face only got hotter.

"Dave no, I'm not a homosexual." I stated in a serious voice, trying my hardest to glare at him.

"Well then you're playing pretend tonight." he chuckled as he lightly kicked my door open. Wait… _I_ was playing pretend? Did that mean that he wasn't? No, he just said that because I commented that _I_ wasn't a homo so if he were to say _we_ were playing pretend, it would've been a little silly. He tossed me onto my bed and I bounced a little, trying to stay upright as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"D-Dave! W-what?!" I tried to form words but couldn't seem to manage.

"I'm fucking cold John, you can deal." he called to me as he rid himself of his shirt before pulling the blanket up to crawl under it as he scooted closer to me. That's right, skin to skin was the best way to share body heat. Okay… I guess this was a good excuse to get close to him. I was still in the middle of getting under the covers when his arms wrapped around me. I shivered at his cold touch as the temperature seemed to spread at least an inch in all directions from where his skin met mine. I moved as he wanted me too, allowing him to get comfortable. Once he was done moving, I snuggled closer to him only to hear him chuckle.

"No homo Dave." I sighed and he just shook his head. When I stopped to actually realize what was happening, I felt my face lit up again after it had just calmed. Our bodies were tangled over each other, my chilled skin to his colder flesh though I could already feel the heat underneath coming out to warm me. His scent… the most dominating smell was his body wash though I could faintly smell apples, probably due to all the apple juice he consumes. His skin, so smooth and pale… it seemed to glow in the dim light coming through the window across the room. His hair… I took off my glasses and reached over Dave to toss them onto the nightstand since I was on the side of the wall this time and when I was bringing my hand back to where it was before, my fingers brushed through the light blonde locks. So soft, it was like touching silk. He must take very good care of it.

Following after me, Dave removed his shades and turned around slightly to place them next to mine. I was about to look up to see his eyes when his hand moved to the back of my head to force my head to his chest so I couldn't see.

"No peeking." he tsked though it sounded more like a warning. I nodded and nuzzled into him once more. Everything about him drew me in. His body was so warm, his breathing was so calming, and his heartbeat played me a smoothing melody. I listened. I listened and I drifted off to the rhythm that was Dave.

~*Dave Strider*~

I watched John sleep in my arms, humming to his softly as his warm breath hovered over my skin. He didn't seem tired earlier but it didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep. He was so cute. His messy black hair stuck up in every direction, his tanned skin seeming so dark against my own pale skin, his bright blue eyes that I loved so much closed and shut away from me in his slumber. I looked him over, thinking about how good he would look in red… in something of mine.

"John?" I called a bit quietly. No answer. I allowed my freest hand to roam around his body, hovering lightly over his skin. I wanted him to be mine, all of him. His laugh, his smile. Not for anyone else, I wanted to keep him all for myself. My hand settled on his jaw, carefully turning his head to expose his neck to me. "Give all your attention to me." I whispered against his neck as my mouth moved over his flesh. My mind wandered back to the blue shirt I had taken off of him not too long ago. Blue… I know he loved blue but I wanted him to wear red. For him to have my colors, for him to listen to all the words I've said… I would do anything to make him mine. My teeth brush against his skin and I had to force myself not to bite him. I wanted to leave my mark on him, bite him until it turned black and blue. "I would even give you time- anything to make you mine." I whispered to him, softly licking the shell of his ear. "So please… wear a piece of me so that everyone will know you belong to me." I stopped and bit my lip as I moved my head away from him, returning it to the spot on the pillow it had been before. Why was I doing this? It's not like it would ever happen. Tonight was proof enough.

"_Dave no, I'm not a homosexual."_

His words echoed painfully in my head. Why was I doing this again? Why was I trying? Why was I trying to make him like me? Why was I hurting myself by believing that it was even possible? It needed to stop. These delusions of mine… they needed to stop. John was my best bro and nothing more; he wouldn't be mine… even if he knew I loved him.

But for tonight, we were pretending. For tonight, I'll hold him close. For tonight, I could take him into my arms and whisper to him.

"I love you John… I love you."

...

I woke up to John trying to get out of my arms. I slowly opened my eyes to the surrounding light and though there wasn't as much as when I normally wake up, it seemed hella bright which told me that I didn't have my shades on. He wasn't looking at me so I took the chance to collect my thoughts and figure out what I wanted to do as I tried to read his mind. Was he trying to get out of bed or was he just trying to adjust? Because personally, I just wanted to stay the way we were. Cuddled up and what not.

I closed my eyes again and released him to see what he would do and I got the feeling that he looked at me because he suddenly stopped as if shocked that I had moved.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked and I nodded, offering no words. "Sorry." he mumbled as he sat up and got off the bed. I heard shuffling before my shades were placed in my hand. I thanked him as I sat up and put them on. Still without his glasses, John looked on the ground for his shirt. My eyes widened with excitement when I saw that he had picked up mine by mistake. I just chilled and sat back until he put it on, choosing not to correct him as if I hadn't seen a thing. "How did you sleep?" he asked, looking over himself.

"Didn't wake up once, until now that is." I responded, lying back down with my arms folded under my head.

"So… you slept good?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!" he beamed, seeming rather pleased with himself.

"So you uh… know you put on the wrong shirt, right?" I called over to him, tilting my head to get a better view.

"Yeah…" he sighed, looking down at himself again. "I hope you don't mind but I don't feel like changing again." he stated sheepishly and I shook my head.

"I don't care, just don't destroy it." Yes. Hell yes. Hell fucking yes. "It's a bit big on you though." he just shrugged and lay back down next to me.

When we finally decided to actually get up, it was a bit later in the afternoon. I asked if we were still planning on going swimming today and John nodded his head before lifting it from where it rested on the pillow.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to dad." he said before getting off the bed and exiting the room, leaving the door open behind him. I thought about getting in the shower but figured I'd wait until we got back from swimming so I could wash the chlorine away. After a few minutes, John came back in and said we were leaving and to get a shirt on as he started going through his stuff to find his swimming trunks. I got up and pulled the first shirt my fingers grasp out of my bag and put it on before we left the room and headed downstairs. John grabbed two towels, tossing one to me as we descended the stairs. "They sell swimming suits at the pool so we'll get you one there."

"Alright, I need goggles too." I stated as we started putting our shoes on.

"That's fine." he said as he stretched and I could hear a few pops from his back as he reached skyward. We headed outside where his dad was already in the car and started it when we got in as well. The drive was quiet with nothing but the ratio to fill the silence that loomed over us. When we reached the building, Mr. Egbert asked if John had his wallet which he confirmed.

"Alright, have fun you two." he called as we got out. "Call me when you're ready to come home."

"Okay Dad, bye." John shouted, waving over his head while I saluted the man with two fingers in a silent farewell as he drove off. "Well, shall we go?" John asked as he turned and made his way into the building, holding the door open for me to go through. I walked passed him and held the second door open for him. He chuckled as stepped through the door with me following after him. The place smelt of chlorine and cleaning supplies, typical of an indoor swimming pool. I looked around and wandered over to a rack with swimming suits on it, instantly going for a red one. I looked around at their goggle selection but when I couldn't find what I was looking for, I made my way back over to the front counter where John was paying for us to get in. I handed him the trunks so he could pay for those too.

"Do you have any tinted goggles?" I asked the girl on the other side of the counter. She said she did and turned around to grab some off the back self before returning to hand them to me though I only turned to hand them to John after I inspected them to make sure no one would be able to see my eyes through them. I'd send him some money when I got home.

After everything was paid for, we went through another door before walking down a small ramp and turning into the men's changing rooms. Once we were changed and had all our shit in a locker, we headed out to the pool area.

"Uh Dave, shades." John reminded me and I realized that I hadn't taken them off yet. I ran down into the dressing room and opened my locker to place my shades on top of my clothes before moving the goggles over my eyes. I ran back out to the boy in blue, giving him a thumbs up which he returned. The place was a little crowded but the majority of the people were in the kitty area with the slide, the current pool, and a bunch of equipment. I looked at John as he started to walk closer to the big pool but I stopped him by grabbing his arm and turning him towards me. He froze as I released him to wrap one arm over his shoulders and the other under his knees to lift him off his feet. "Dave!" he objected as I started for the end of the big pool. "Dave what are you doing?" he exclaimed, his face going red.

"Nothing." I chuckled as we reached the deep end.

"Dave?" he questioned, catching on to what I was doing. "Dave, no- no! Don't you fucking dare!" he shouted but I threw him in anyway. He splashed into the water, yelling the whole way down until the water engulfed his voice. I stood back and laughed as he resurfaced, calling me an assholes as he cleared the water from his eyes. He swam closer to the edge where I stood, probably to try and pull me in too. I stepped back a ways and got a bit of a running start before jumping into the water, clearing over John and diving into the water head first though my arms where out front of me. I held my breath before going under and once I was in, I turned to find John's legs, grabbing onto one and pulling him down. He looked startled and air was escaping him still. Idiot didn't breathe. I grabbed his arm and kicked my legs, pushing us upward. My head reached first and I took a breath but when he came up, he coughed and gasped.

"Sorry dude, you okay?" I asked, holding onto him and keeping him afloat so he could focus on breathing correctly. I took us over to the ledge so he could hold onto it. He nodded as he softly began to laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me." I chuckled a bit, shaking my head at him.

"I'm the one that nearly drowned you." that made him laugh a little harder.

"Well it's not like you meant it."

"Who said that?" I laughed and he splashed water at me. "So you good?" I asked again and he nodded so I slowly let him out of my arms. When he didn't sink and was able to support himself, I told him to watch me go off the high dive.

"I'll be watching and waiting right here." he smiled and I felt my heart flutter for a moment. I smirked at him to hide the sincere smile that threatened to appear on my lips. I turned around and started swimming to the other side of the pool where the diving boards were. I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up out of the water and onto my feet to walk over to the higher of the two boards. Before climbing the ladder-like stairs, I looked back to John as I tightened the strings on the red trunks I was wearing and I couldn't help but to notice three girls swimming towards John. The way he waved at me with that signature dorky grin of his, I don't think he noticed them yet but I had a bit of a bad feeling about them. I waved back slightly before climbing up the ladder. I stepped up to the end of the board, taking another look at John's uncomfortable face as the girls had begun to talk to him. His eyes found me again as I turned and jumped, flipping twice before diving into the water in the same fashion as I had before. I turned and swam the short distance to the wall under the diving board to kick off of it, pushing me through the water to where John was. Making sure that none of them noticed me, I circled around him just to pop out of the water and wrap my arms around his neck and drag him under. When I had surprised him, he had taken a deep breath in when he gasped so I clamped my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't let that air escape. He struggled against me and it took a lot of effort not to burst into laughter. I let him go after dragging him a ways away from the girls and followed him up, placing myself between him and them. "Damn it Dave, stop doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" he held his chest as he leaned over the edge of the pool. "How'd you get over here so fast anyway?"

"What can't I do Egbert?" I questioned, taking a moment to look over the three girls.

"Win against your bro in a strife." he smirked and I glared back.

"Fuck off, I can to." I grumbled. I had done it more than once it just didn't happen that often. Bro was Bro, after all. Dude was unbeatable and it's only because he teaches me everything that he knows that I can barely manage to win sometimes. "So what's going on here?" I asked to the girls and they blushed, two of the three more so than one who I took to be the lead. They looked like your stereotypical high school preps. The lead cheerleader and her right and left hand minions or whatever. I couldn't give a single fuck who they were or anything but I sure as hell wanted to know what they wanted with my blue boy.

John sighed as if he was extremely displeased with how this was turning out.

"These are some girls I go to school with." he huffed as his eyes narrowed, glaring at his own hands. I looked between him and the girls for a few more moments before leaning over the other male to whisper to him.

"Are you friends with them? Or even like them at all?" he shook his head. "Are they nice to you?" he shook his head again and I growled low, no longer willing to even play along with this. They picked on my derp and now they were trying to get close to him because they wanted to know who I was. Disgusting. I turned back to them. "This is the part where I tell you to fuck off and leave us alone." I shot at them and they seemed stunned at the instant shoot down. John shifted next to me as if he was shocked by what I had said as well.

"You're rejecting me?" the lead demanded. "Don't be stupid, you're too cute to be without me."

"You're rejecting her for some loser?" one of her minions questioned as if amazed that I was being so 'stupid.'

"Well this loser," I nodded my head towards John. "Happens to be my best friend. And he's more important to me than some bitches looking for a hot date." I returned the rude tone they had used. "Yo John, race you to the current pool." I called to him without turning to face him. Catching my hint, he pulled himself out of the pool and headed over to the other one. I let my eyes move over him for a moment as he walked away. He was soaked of course and the way the small water droplets seemed to cling to his body. Oh my god… _dat ass_! I quickly looked away for him when I started feeling a little hot. My glare returned as I turned back to the girls to get back to business. "I don't care if you are girls, anyone that hurts my friends gets beaten an inch of their lives. So if I were you, I'd stay the fuck away from him." I warned in a low and dangerous voice. They looked a mixture of shocked, disgusted, and terrified. Good. My work here was done. I pulled myself out of the water to join John in the current pool.

~*John Egbert*~

I floated on my back, allowing the current to guild me around the circle. I closed my eyes and sighed contently as a stupid smile spread on my face. Dave had stood up for me. He chose me over the school bitch and her posse without a moment's hesitation. That made me happier than anything.

I would have jumped at the hands suddenly placed on my body that helped me stay higher in the water but my mind and body recognized Dave's warm touch.

"Is that dorky grin for me?" he asked, causing said smile to grow. I didn't open my eyes as I let out another content sigh.

"Maybe."

"I'd be happy if it was." I could hear the smirk in his voice though I could also hear a hint of worry. "I think I deserve it." I nodded in agreement to that.

"Well it is so there's your reward." I laughed.

"Best reward I've ever gotten." he commented and I finally opened my eyes to see him. He was smiling too and for a moment, my mind went blank and I just stared. What was I going to say again? I forgot. "Am I really that good looking?" he chuckled and I blushed, finally tearing my eyes away from him to look anywhere else.

"Shut up Dave." was all I could think to say. He took a breath and went under the water and I would have straightened to see what he was doing if his hands weren't still holding me up. He came up on the other side of me, his hands still keeping me up as they had before. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he stated, his face as emotionless as ever.

"I don't like the sound of that…" I said slowly and he just smirked in response. Shit… he _was_ plotting something. I sighed and just relaxed. I didn't care; I would worry about it when it happened because even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to stop him. I was his toy, his plaything and… and I was oddly more than okay with that. As long as he was happy and having fun, I didn't care what he did to or with me.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked and I shrugged.

"There's basketball in the other pool." he looked over to see what I meant.

"So there is." he muttered his hands moving from under me to rest on my stomach and chest before he pushed down. I was about to yell at him but took in a breath instead. When I came up, I looked around for him to see that he was already out of the pool, looking down at me with that smug smirk of his. I shook my head at him but laughed a little. He bent down to hold his hand out for me and I reached out to take it before I was carried too far from him. His hand was soft despite everything he did with them that would suggest them being rough and his grip was strong yet gentle on mine regardless that he was a fighter. He pulled me closer to the edge and pulled me up with him practically without my help at all. Good to know he could support me. He released my hand and I had to stop myself from grabbing it again. What excuse would I give? There was none that I could give that would seem reasonable.

We walked to the other pool and jumped in whereas Dave walked over to the hoop to grab the ball. It was only then that I realized just how much colder this water was compared to the other one. I shivered slightly but adjusted quickly. Dave adjusted the hoop to the tallest it would go.

"Dave, no, I won't be able to make a single shot." I protested as he got into the water and made his way over to where I stood. He turned to shoot a hoop and made it before going to fetch the ball.

"You haven't even tried." he called as he tossed the ball to me, staying by the hoop to hint he would be my catcher.

"I'm blind without my glasses." I stated, waving a hand in front of my face after I caught the ball. I could see my hand just fine but everything passed that was blurry.

"Try." I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on what I was doing. I threw the ball and failed miserably. He grabbed the ball and threw it back to me. I tried a few times before shrugging dramatically.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to do it. Now lower the thing so I have more of a chance." I called but he just swam closer to me to hand me the ball and duck under the water. I lowered my head to see his figure turn around and move under me. I called his name questioningly regardless that I knew he couldn't hear me. I yelped when my feet no longer touched the ground. My thighs were on his shoulders and his hands rested on my knees.

"Now try." he said as he walked a little closer to it. My face heated up but I ignored it and focused on the shot. I threw the ball and it made it! I threw my arms up in victory.

"Dave did you see that?" I exclaimed, looking down at him and placing my hands under his chin to tilt his head up so he would look at me too. "Hey, hey, did you see it?"

"Yes, I saw." he laughed. I blushed when I realized how childish I was being. His hands moved from my knees to trail down my legs to my feet so I could pull them up, effectively pushing me backwards off his shoulders and into the water behind me.

We played some different basketball games before drifting wherever and doing whatever. We lost the time, only finding it when a voice came over the intercom to warn everyone that the pool was going to close in half an hour. Dave and I looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing. Where had the time gone? I looked around to see that there were only a few other people besides us in the either pools. I laughed a little and Dave joined me after a moment. We agreed to get out and be gone before the locker rooms got crowded.

When we got into the locker room, I called Dad as I dried off and told him we were ready. He said he'd be here in a few minutes and I thanked him before hanging up. Dave was still towel drying his hair when I looked over at him. He took off the goggles, his eyes remaining closed until his shades were placed over them. His head turned to me when I started chuckling which he questioned.

"You have lines around your eyes from the goggles." I informed him and he shook his head before grabbing his clothes and heading toward the dressing area. I did the same.

We sat out in the lobby, eating cinnamon pretzels as we waited for my Dad to show up. Once he got there, we took off, telling him about everything we did and I told him about the shot I made that I felt deserved to be known. He laughed.

Once home, we were welcomed by the smell of steak and potatoes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was from not eating all day until now and I wondered if Dave felt the same but Dad told us to wash up before eating so we did. We dished up and took our seats at the table to eat. Dad had a bunch of stuff to do for work so he hurried up and ate before excusing himself to go to the study.

"You're dad's a busy dude." Dave commented, eating another piece of his steak. I nodded, looking down at my mashed potatoes.

"Yeah… usually he's at the office though rather than being here but he decided to bring work home instead so he could be here to greet you and the girls." I explained and Dave nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of the girls, are you excited to meet them tomorrow?" he asked and I smiled as I nodded.

"Yeah I am!" I exclaimed before continuing to eat. I was happy and excited… I was. I just… I've enjoyed these days I've been able to spend alone with Dave and I kind of wished that we could have a few more days. Because… somehow I just knew that all the little touches we've shared and us sleeping together would just stop as soon as they got here. I didn't want that. I wanted to continue to lie at his side, in his arms as we slept. I wanted those little touches that a normal person would call awkward to continue. I wanted the warm, fluttering feeling in my chest whenever he was near me or took my hand to never end even though it ached when it did end. I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine.

"You okay John?" Dave's voice brought me back.

"Hm?" I dumbly questioned and he chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"Spacing out?"

"Uh… yeah." I mumbled, beginning to eat again seeing as how Dave was nearly finished and my plate was still half full.

"So I've been meaning to ask you about something." he stated, seeming a bit conflicted.

"What's that?"

"The house across the street," he pointed his thumb outside. "When did the owners move out?"

"Uh… last week, I think. Why?" I asked after swallowing what was in my mouth. He just shook his head.

"No reason." was all he said before we slipped into silence.

After we ate and put our dishes away, we started talking about what we should do. I wanted to watch some movies and Dave wanted to do anything but that. Though we both spoke in calm and even playful tones, it felt like we were fighting and then after a few minutes of arguing about Con Air, Nic Cage, and a few other shitty and stupid things, our voices had raised and we both got upset. What were we even doing? Not too long ago, we were laughing and having fun. How did we suddenly turn to this? Was it because we really cared about our own options that we were willing to challenge the others'? No, we've argued about this stuff before and we've always coming out of it laughing. Were we actually mad at each other? I didn't think so. I mean, I wasn't mad at him.

We ended up agreeing to do separate things. I stayed downstairs to watch my _amazing_ movies while Dave went upstairs to play videogames though I heard the shower running soon after.

Without Dave next to me, I left alone and could think of nothing but the other male upstairs in my room. I curled into a ball as my thoughts engulfed me. What would I do when he left? Would I always feel like this? It's only been two and a half days and I've already gotten so used to him… was it the same for him? I kind of doubted it. When I finally noticed that the second movie was over, I turned the system and the TV off. How long was I spaced out for? I dug through my pocket for my phone to check the time. It was almost one in the morning.

"Maybe I should go apologize to Dave… for whatever the hell that fight was." I wondered out loud as I got up from the couch to head upstairs. I saw no light coming from under my door as I approached my room and I heard no noise. I briefly wondered if Dave had stopped playing games and was sitting in the dark, waiting for me. _Or_ maybe he just fell asleep, stupid. As if he'd wait up for me especially since he was probably mad at me, I _was_ the first to start yelling.

As I quietly opened the door, I first just peeked my head in so I wouldn't be going in blindly. As I thought, Dave had turned off the games and I could see the outline of his figure lying in bed. See? I knew he wouldn't wait up. He was totally mad at me. I sighed as I stepped in completely, shutting the door behind me.

"John?" I froze at the voice that called my name. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dave turn around to see me as he sat up.

"Hey." I called as I turned to face him, my hand rubbing nervously at the opposite arm. "Uh… what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, I was waiting for you." my eyes widened. "I thought about going downstairs to talk to you but I wasn't sure if you'd be mad at me and when I heard your movie end and the title scene kept playing, I thought you had fallen asleep so I figured I would just wait until you woke up to talk to you." he explained and I nodded slightly, at a total loss of words. "Well um… I'm sorry." he called sadly. "I'm sorry for getting mad and being a prick, I've had a lot on my mind recently and I just kind of needed someone to yell at and we started arguing and it just kind of happened and I'm really fucking sorry John, I didn't mean any of it." his voice had started rather confidently but by the time he was finished speaking, it had grown quiet and sad. It hurt me to hear it.

"M-me too, actually. I didn't mean anything I said, I've had a lot on my mind too and my emotions got the better of me. I'm sorry." I held my breath as I waited for him to respond. I faintly saw him nodding his head and I got the feeling that he didn't know what to say just as I hadn't a clue what to do now. He suddenly turned his head away and reached for his shades as if just realizing that they were off. I hadn't realized until that moment either because it was so dark and my eyes hadn't adjusted, I could barely make out his shape. My body moved on its own, quickly stepping forward and grabbing his wrist to stop him from hiding his eyes from me. His head shot to me for a brief moment before hastily turning away again. "I don't want… I don't want you to hide from me Dave." my voice spoke without my permission. Now that I was closer to him, I could see much more detail. I could define the start and end of things, I could see each strand of his hair that had fallen over his face and I could see that he was closing his eyes tightly so that I couldn't see. And as my eyes slowly adjusted to the surrounding darkness, I could see the color of his pale skin that seemed to faintly glow, I could see the indentations on his lower lip as if he'd been biting it, and I could see the red around his eyes as if he'd been crying. "Please Dave… I want to see." I whispered now, my voice almost begging.

His head only turned farther away from me. At this, my chest ached and tears pricked at my eyes. Why didn't he trust me? I sighed as I released his wrist and stood straight, heartbroken. I turned to walk over to my computer, intending on messaging Jade if she was on. I was thinking about talking to her earlier when I was still watching movies but I got too lost in my own head. I'm sure I had a bunch of messages from her and she was probably upset that I hadn't answered her all day.

"Wait!" I jumped slightly at Dave's exclamation as he suddenly grabbed my arm, his hand trailing down my forearm to my hand so he could hold it, giving it a gentle squeeze when I stopped and turned back to him. "Wait…" he whispered, his head hung low. He didn't speak again as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. I lowered myself down on the bed to sit next to him, squeezing his hand back to let him know that I was here. "You can't… tell anyone, okay?" he mumbled. His words made my heartbeat go nuts and my eyes widen in excitement.

"I promise." was he really going to show me his eyes? Couldn't tell anyone? Sure thing! No one would hear a word from me that I even saw! The mystery was about to be revealed! The big moment was now! It was happening!

"Okay… please don't be afraid…" he whispered with a fearful voice as he slowly lifted his head. I strained to see his eyes and I really wished that the window was closer to my bed so I could use the moon's light to see better. It turned out that I didn't need the light to see them because they seemed to glow in the dark. The bright red pools of liquid fire stared a hole right through me like I wasn't even there. Red and blue clashed as they meet for the first time. I didn't seem to be the only one that was shocked either, Dave seemed to be in a trance of his own as we searched each other's eyes. His eyes held so much emotion and told so many stories… stories I wanted to hear. I wanted to know all the secrets they knew and kept. I wanted to know of all the things they hid.

After what seemed like forever of staring, he finally tore his eyes away from mine, taking up staring down at his lap instead.

"You're not… scared… are you?" he peeked up at me. I smiled widely and shook my head.

"No way! I think your eyes are totally gorgeous!" I exclaimed before stopping short when his eyes widened a bit and I realized what I was saying. "Awesome! I meant they're awesome!" I corrected, covering my face when it started to heat up. I peeked through my fingers when I heard him chuckling. I looked back to him, seeing his full face and couldn't help but to swoon and fall even harder for him. He was beautiful- er… handsome. I've dreamed of him taking off his shades for me before and I've seen his eyes in many different shades of blues, greens, and browns but red? While I hadn't seen it coming, it left me in awe. I didn't need to ask if they were natural either, it was obvious. It was obvious and it was amazing. I was jealous. I was jealous that he was so unique and I was jealous of the person that would get to claim those unbelievably endless eyes of his.

"You have gorgeous eyes too." he commented and I blushed harder. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or if he was being sarcastic or if he was just saying it because I had but it seemed genuine enough to me.

"Thanks…" I muttered as he began to lie down again, placing his shades back on the nightstand before moving closer to the wall, holding the blanket up to invite me in. I looked down at our hands, wondering why he hadn't yet let go. I smiled and looked back to his eyes. "Let me change first." I said and he nodded as he lowered his arm, the blanket going down with it to hide his shirtless body from my longing gaze. I let him go first to stand up and start to get undressed. I was in the middle of the getting my shorts off when I became painfully aware of his eyes on me when he whistled. My face lit up as I turned back to face him, he was smirking. I glared playfully as I shook my ass a little. He laughed and I did too.

Now in nothing more than my boxers, I folded my glasses and put them next to Dave's on the nightstand before crawling under the blanket Dave once again held up for me.

"You should do that more often." he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me though he didn't press his body to mine and when I scooted closer to him, he quickly moved away. I wondered what was up with this all of a sudden but he didn't say anything about it so I decided it'd be best to ignore it for now.

"What? Shake my ass?" I laughed again.

"That too. Though it'd be hotter if you were in something more seductive than those Ghost Buster boxers." he shook his head a little as he chuckled, his soft hair rubbing against my skin and making me shiver at the feeling.

"What?" I questioned, not understanding what he was implying. Was he saying that I was hot? Was he saying that he liked that? Should I go out and buy something seductive? No fucking way. What would I say if I was to do that and that's not what he meant at all? What would I do then? He would probably never talk to me again. Delete every trace of me and pretend he never knew me. "You and your irony." I laughed it off though it sounded nervous even to my own ears. He sighed contently and finally shifted to bring his body against mine. I wonder what that was about but shrugged it off. He was close to me now so it didn't matter to me.

Dave's hand found its way back to mine and held it tightly. I intertwined our fingers and slung an arm around his bare waist as I nuzzled my face into his chest. In the back of my mind I wondered when and why this had become so normal. Cuddling with my best bro and holding his hand… he was okay with this. Why? All my thoughts ceased with the sound of his smooth and tired voice as he spoke mid-yawn.

"For the record, Nic Cage is still a fucking clown and Con Air still sucks balls." I laughed, holding him tighter. Yes, this was my normal Dave that I helplessly and unconditionally loved.

"Good night Dave." I whispered, allowing my words flow over his skin as my smiled remained on my face.

"Night John."

~*Dave Strider*~

I breathed in deeply as I woke up, moving my free hand up to rub my eyes before I was able to slowly open them against the light that filled the room. I looked passed John to his alarm clock on the nightstand. Just passed eleven in the morning. My guess was that Rose was already on her plane and I had a dozen texts from her on my phone. I sighed again and decided not to check it just yet as my eyes now examined John. He was still sound asleep and curled against me like we'd been doing this for years and… now that I thought about it, we were both in different positions then I remembered. How had I not woken up when he started moving- or when _I_ started moving for that matter? How was I already so used to sleeping with him?

I shrugged it off, deciding that it didn't matter. I loved him and that's all that mattered to me.

My hand moved to his head to stroke his hair as I began to hum a soft tune. I leaned forward to press a gently kiss to his forehead, stiffening up for a moment when he stirred. I took a breath and relaxed, reminding myself that I didn't need my shades though I still felt exposed and insecure without them when John's eyes tilted up to look into mine.

"Good morning Dave." he smiled up at me and I smiled back, fully relaxing when he didn't recoil or seem fearful in the slightest at the sight of my eyes.

"Morning Egbert." I responded.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly." he beamed at that.

"Really Dave?" he exclaimed, sitting up and shaking my shoulders a little. My hands moved to his waist to stop him when he suddenly recoiled, laughter exploding from his mouth. I sat still for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened but when it clicked, I sat up with my fingers extended out to him.

"Ohh… so Blue Boy is ticklish, is he?" I questioned as I got up onto my knees to lean closer to him.

"No! No I'm not!" he yelled, backing away from me until he started falling off the bed but I grabbed him and jerked him forward only to move away so he landed face first on the bed before I turned him over to straddle him, tickling his sides to make him burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Dave- stop- I can't… breathe!"

"Don't care John, this is too fun!" I called over him, my own laughter joining his. His arms outreached to touch my chest, trying to push me away but I was stronger and continued my torture on him. His legs wrapped around me which made me stop momentarily in shock as my face heated up. In my brief pause, John pushed me off of him but since I was still holding onto him with a tight grip, he ended up going over the edge of the bed with me. I stared up at his red face, my own feeling very hot. He was on top of me, his face so close to mine. We stayed like that for quite some time before he finally sat up though stayed on me. Oh my god the way he was pressed to me and the way his ass jutted in the air just a bit. No, I totally did _not_ want to grab that fine ass. But damn was I glad he was on my stomach rather than my crotch. "Uh John…" I started but never continued. 'I love you.' Just say it, stupid! But no matter how much I yelled at myself, it never happened. I just couldn't. He wasn't a homosexual… what would he do if he found out that I was gay and even worse- that I was gay for him?

"Sorry about that Dave!" he laughed as he got off of me.

"It's cool." I shrugged as if it were nothing, allowing him to help me up before quickly moving back onto the bed, lying on my stomach so he couldn't see the tent forming in my pants. This really had to stop. This was the second boner he'd given me in such a sort amount of time. Last night and now so early after waking up? Give a man a break.

"Uh is there anything you want for breakfast? Well I guess it'd be lunch now." he corrected himself as he checked the time before beginning to dress himself.

"Toast."

"Just toast?" he asked as if it was an absurd idea.

"Yeah." I nodded, not looking at him since my face still hadn't cooled down.

"Uh… okay." he turned and left the room so I sat up a little to lean towards the door so I could watch him begin to descend the stairs. I pushed my face back into the pillow and muffled a frustrated scream. I thought about the girls to take my mind off of John. I would get to meet them today and then I wouldn't be able to spend time with John like I have been. No, don't think about it like that. I'll be able to meet Rose, I've been so excited for that and I still was even if she'd tease me if I was to even stand too close to John. I sighed, no matter how I thought of it; I was upset that I didn't have more time with John. At least I was limp so I got up and changed into some clean clothes for the day, my sunglasses being the last thing on rather than the first. Grabbing my phone on the way out, I went downstairs to be welcomed by the smell of bacon.

"Thought you were just making toast?" I asked as I stopped behind him to lean over his shoulder to take a big whiff of the bacon we was in the middle of cooking on the stove. "Smells good." I stated before leaving him to grab the toast that had popped in the toaster. I prepared both of our toast, making sure I knew how he liked his. I sat at the table with our plates, now just waiting on him to finish the bacon and bring it over. I looked up at him when he walked over with a plate of nicely cooked bacon. When he sat down next to me, he reached over to push my shades up on my head and I had to force myself not to either break his arm or push it away. It was okay, it was just him around. Though it would still be nice for him to get permission or at least warn me beforehand.

"I like your eyes better." he smiled and I looked down at my food.

"So are you excited to meet the girls?" I changed the subject and he laughed.

"You asked me that yesterday."

"Oh, I did?" he nodded and I shrugged as I started eating. "So what's the first thing you're gonna do when you see Jade?" I asked between bites and it was his turn to shrug, waiting until he swallowed what was in his mouth to speak.

"I'm gonna give her a big hug and, I don't know, tell her how excited I am to see her?" he shrugged again. "What are you going to do when you see Rose?"

"I don't know man. Whatever happens, happens." he nodded in understanding. I looked up at him only to chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at me, wondering what was so funny. "You've got shit on your face." I said, lifting a hand to his face so my fingers could brush away a few crumbs around his mouth. We both sat still for a moment, staring at the set of eyes before us. My hand moved slightly higher to cup his face and he leaned into my touch. I hadn't noticed that I was slowly leaning in until I realized that his lips seemed so much closer to mine than before.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Mr. Egbert's voice called loudly as he started to walk in. I quickly turned away as I sat up straight, fixing my shades as I began to eat again.

"Yeah, it's right here." John smiled up at his dad as he gestured to the plate between us, trying to hide his red face. What the fuck was I thinking? If I had kissed him, everything would've gone to hell! Had he even noticed that I had moved in closer? I hope to god he didn't.

I jumped ever so slightly when my phone rang. Bro. Perfect. I got up, excusing myself from the table to exit the room before I answered the call.

"Hey." I greeted my brother.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't return your call last night, I was busy. What did you need to talk about?"

~*John Egbert*~

Dave and I leaned up against a pillar as he typed away on his phone and I looked around for Rose. We had arrived at the airport not too long ago, leaving on short notice since Rose's flight arrived early. Our free hands were hidden behind our bodies so no one would see that we were holding hands. It was just a friendly gesture… he had only grabbed my hand so I would keep up and not get lost while we were running over here and he was still holding my hand because… uh… he forgot to let go or his hand was cold and mine was warm and even though his hand was warm now, he didn't want it getting cold again or maybe it was simply something to do with his hand so it wouldn't just hang there awkwardly. Whatever the reason, I liked it and I wasn't about to question it for fear that he would let me go. And about earlier that day… I wasn't sure if we were ever going to talk about it or if we were just going to pretend it never happened. I get the feeling it was the latter of the two options. And I guess I was okay with that since it was obvious that Dave regretted whatever it was that happened and I was just happy to be able to hold his hand right now.

"Yo she says she's out." Dave called and I nodded, now squinting my eyes as I looked for blonde hair lighter than Dave's. Upon seeing it, I waved my arm above my head only to find that the hair was too long to be Rose's. I lowered my arm, feeling like an idiot. Dave suddenly let go of my hand and looked around. I peered over his shoulder to read the last few messages on pesterchum between him and Rose.

TG: where are you?  
TT: Aw, are you two holding hands?  
TG: what?  
TG: no what made you think that?

I blushed as I read the new one that he just now received before he did.

TT: Dave I think you hurt his feelings, he looks sad now.

I turned my head away as I folded my arms a bit insecurely, now searching harder for Rose. If she saw us than that meant we could see her. My eyes roamed over a beautiful young lady in a purple shoes, a long black skirt, a purple long sleeved shirt under a black short sleeved shirt with a white symbol on it, a purled sash wrapped around her waist that was tied neatly in the back, and a thick black headband in her short platinum blonde her to top it off. Her black lipstick and dark eye makeup stuck out against her pale skin and her purple contacts.

"Rose!" I called out to her as she made her way towards us. We both pushed off the wall and met her halfway. I ran up to her and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Nice to meet you!" I exclaimed and she laughed, dropping her bags to hug me back.

"You too John." she chuckled, patting my back a little before I released her so she could meet her 'brother' who stood behind me as if waiting in line. I stepped aside and they kind of just stood there staring at each other. Dave stood a head taller than her, being taller than me by at least an inch or two. "Hello Dave." she finally broke the silence.

"Sup?" he nodded at her, sticking his hands in his pockets only to quickly pull them back out when she rushed forward into his arms as her own wrapped tightly around his middle. He rested his head on hers, smiling as they held each other. For years they've considered each other to be brother and sister and now, here they were, finally meeting face to face for the very first time. I teared up a little at the sweet moment. Noticing that my dad was looking at me, I turned to him to see that he was pointing the camera in my direction. I covered my face with my hands and laughed, moving closer to him to take the camera from him and point it at Dave and Rose who were still hugging.

"Hello." she repeated, burying her face into his shoulder as they swayed slightly.

"Hey." he chuckled, tightening his grip on her to stop her from moving when she tried but she still turned her head to kiss his cheek, leaving a black pair of lips on his skin after she pulled away.

"I love you Dave." she whispered to him and he chuckled though instead of the usual half-assed amusement that made the sound, this one was softer and more sincere.

"Love you too Rose." a tear rolled down my face and I sniffled, causing Dave to turn his head from Rose's neck to see me. "Dude are you crying?"

"N-no!" I shouted, moving an arm up to wipe away the wetness on my face. "Shut up!" they finally parted from one another as they laughed. "It was a cute moment okay?"

"Just wait until Jade gets here later today." Rose smiled at me before leaning passed the camera to kiss my head in a smoothing way much like a mother would her child. I felt the camera in my hand be taken away so Dave could point it at us.

"Yeah might want to do some exercises before then cause there's no way she's not gonna tackle you bro." he commented and I laughed, knowing he was right. He passed the camera back to my dad after Rose had taken a moment to greet him with a smile, a curtsey, and a pleasant hello. He bowed his head and greeted her back.

Soon after we had started towards the exit, the camera was turned off. Dave and I helped carry Rose's bags to the car and fit them in the trunk before getting in. I sat up front with Dad while the blondes sat in the back. Conversation on the way home was small but nice and once we got there, we took her stuff up to my room and showed her around.

"Oh John, will you play us a song?" Rose asked as she ran her fingers over the keyboard in the far corner of my room.

"Uh… maybe later…" I spoke hesitantly, my eyes flicking to Dave for a moment. I was nervous to play in front of anyone other than my teacher- aka, my dad. But playing in front of Dave, the musical genius and the person I really wanted to impress? I was terrified.

"Yeah, play something for us." he agreed and I groaned, my nervousness expanding. Maybe I could just play that Haunting Refrain Dad taught me forever ago that I now used as a warm up and maybe they'd be happy with that.

I sighed deeply as I pulled the keyboard out to the middle of the room and sat down on my stool in front of it. I began doing a few other warm ups before beginning to play. Rose perked up as if she knew the song and rushed to grab her violin case, pulling it out and holding it up to play along with me. She was playing the violin part of the song! I smiled, glad that I wasn't playing alone anymore. Once it was over, Dave clapped so Rose and I decided to take a bow. I laughed as Dave's applauding continued. Rose put her violin away so I took that as an okay to put the keyboard back where it was. When it was back where it belonged, I sighed as I thought about what we could do now. In about an hour we were going to have dinner and after that, we were heading back to the airport to pick up Jade!

Noticing the girl had pulled out a notebook from her backpack, I sat next to her on my bed to peer over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

"What's that?" I asked and she looked up at me with her usual soft smile. I saw Dave shaking his head from the corner of my eye but I didn't pay him any attention.

"It's a story I'm writing." she informed and I nodded in interest. Dave shook his head more, silently telling me not to ask any more questions but I did anyway.

"Really? What's it about?"

"Wizards."

"Sounds cool! Will you read it to me?"

Dave groaned at this. "Oh hey, is that Mr. E calling for us?" I turned to him, listening for a moment to see if Dad was really calling for us. "Yeah it was, let's go." he ordered, stepping closer to the door but neither Rose nor I followed him. "Alright, looks like I'm the only one helping out with dinner. Cool."

"Later." I smiled, waving goodbye to him. If my dad was calling, I'd be the first down the stairs but he wasn't and I wanted to hear Rose's story so I wasn't going to go along with it whereas in just about any other situation, I most likely would.

"Don't poison us." Rose called to him as he left.

"I just might!" he shouted back and we laughed.

"So has he been good to you?" Rose suddenly asked as she put her book away.

"Huh?"

"Dave."

"Uh… yeah, I guess." what was going on? I thought she was going to read to me not interrogate me.

"Has he been sleeping?" I perked up at this question.

"Yeah! We've been sleeping together like you said and he's been sleeping really well!" I explained and her smile widened as she nodded.

"That's very good to hear." she hummed before standing from my bed to hold her hands out for me, pulling me to my feet when I took them. "Come on; let's go help with dinner so that Dave doesn't poison us." I was still confused as to what was going on but I allowed her to lead me out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

...

My hips swayed slightly as sang along with the song Dave was playing on his phone. I was in a rather good mood. I was able to push my confusion from earlier aside and we all made lasagna before sitting to eat it as we talked around our food. After which we cleaned up and got ready to head back to the airport to wait for Jade's plane to arrive. We had gotten here early so we were waiting around longer than expected but I didn't mind. Dancing and singing was kind of helping with my anxiousness.

"I didn't know you liked Skrillex." my best friend called and I shrugged.

"You got me into them months ago; I just never said anything about it." I stated, not turning back to him. When my phone vibrated, I pulled it out of my pocket eagerly reading the new message from Jade.

GG: hey!  
GG: okay im off the plane and i was directed into this place with a bunch of people and now i have no idea where i am

I looked up at the boards to see that her plane had landed like ten minutes ago! I guess I did such a good job distracting myself that I didn't even notice.

EB: just look for us.

I told the others that she was here as I looked around frantically, searching for the girl that I called my sister. Dave tapped my shoulder and pointed to my right so I followed his finger until my eyes landed on a taller girl with long curly black hair and cheerful green eyes covered by big round glasses. She wore a layered strapless blue dress that ended at her knees over a black skin tight full body suit of some sort and blue shoes to match. While green was her color, blue looked pretty good on her. It was Jade. It was my 'sister'.

"Jade!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically over my head to get her attention. Her eyes found me and she beamed as she started to run over to us. When she got close, she dropped her bags and I opened my arms for her as she reached me. I wasn't quite expecting her to actually jump at me but she did and I toppled over backwards with her on top of me.

"Oh my god John! John! I'm so happy! Oh my god!" she shouted, drawing in a lot of odd stares not that any of us cared. I could almost hear the others laughing at us over Jade's voice but only faintly. I only laughed as I accepted her embrace, wrapping my arms tightly around her. After a few minutes, she finally got off of me only to jump at Dave and Rose, wrapping an arm around each of them. I got up off the floor only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled into a group hug. And man did I fell short. While Jade was just barely taller than I was, her personality made her seem bigger and I felt so small in comparison though the loving vibes she gave off made it okay for me to be small. Because I was still loved and I knew it.

Dad had gotten in on the group hug and like before, Dave and I carried the bags but before we went home, we went out for some ice cream/frozen yogurt to celebrate the long awaited reunion of us four friends. We ate it on the way home, talking over stupid things and even reciting funny conversations we've had in the past and correcting each other when someone messed up. It was like we all had nothing better to do that memorize every word we've ever said to each other although I did notice that Dave and I were the ones correcting each other the most, nearly saying each other's lines better than we could speak them ourselves. We did it with the girls too but not nearly to the same extent. I knew that I had reread every message Dave has ever sent me, taking it in and remembering it so essentially… I did memorize everything he said. He was doing the same thing that I was doing… and only with me… did that mean he memorized everything I said too?

Once home, Dad said he was going to sleep because he had to go back to work in the morning so we needed to keep the noise to a minimum. Agreeing to be quiet, the four of us went up to my room to get sleeping arrangements figured out. None of us were willing to sleep apart from each other so we ended up agreeing that the girls would share my bed and us boys would be gentlemen and take the floor. But since none of us were tired, we decided to stay up and play a few games.

"So what is it that we're doing here?" Dave asked as we sat on the floor in a circle after we all changed into our pajamas for the night.

"We're playing 'What If' it's a simple game. Everyone gets a piece of paper," Jade explained as she handed said object along with a pen to each member. "You write a what if question on it and it gets passed around to everyone else who will write an answer to your question beneath and when you get your paper back, you read the answers out loud."

"Sounds kinda lame." Dave commented as he started writing on his paper. Jade glared playfully at him. It was quiet as we all wrote our questions. "Would you rather bite off your own leg or be chained to the person you hate most in the world?" Dave asked and I snickered.

"Bite off my own leg." I answered, not looking up from my paper.

"Me too." he chuckled.

"I'm not capable of hatred- at least not to the point I would chew through my own body to get away from them so I guess I would stay chained up." Jade shrugged.

"I would remain chained to them as well. I may learn a thing or two about them the more we talked." Rose inquired and somehow I just knew Dave was rolling his eyes, I could hear it in his voice.

"Oh god, sorry I asked. Please spare us the tentacle therapy." he pleaded and we laughed. When everyone was done, we passed our papers to the right. So mine went to Jade, Jade's went to Rose, Rose's went to Dave, and Dave's went to me. I looked over the question and frowned as I began to write my answer.

"Would you rather jump off a cliff in a huge inflatable ball or go swimming with sharks." Jade asked before answering as well. "I would rather jump off a cliff in the ball just because it seems like more fun."

"I gotta agree with you there Harley. Though swimming with sharks would be more of a rush." the other male nodded in agreement, still writing.

"I'm not sure…" Rose stopped to think about it. "I think I would swim with the sharks. They're fascinating creatures."

"I have to say I'd jump off the cliff too." I said as I finished my answer and passed it on when everyone else was finished as well. I now had Rose's paper and… I sighed, struggling to answer this question.

"Would you rather chew through your own tongue or yell at someone you loved?" Rose's turn.

"Well if it's enough to make me want to yell at them then they probably deserve it." Jade hesitated to answer.

"I can agree with that." Rose stated.

"I can too I guess but it also depends on the situation." I said before looking over at Dave who was the only one who hadn't yet answered. He seemed tenser than he was just a second ago and I grew worried.

"Chew through my tongue." was all he offered before passing the slip of paper in his hand. I felt a bit guilty because I knew he was talking about that fight we had last night and I was the one who had started it… and now he felt guilty and it was my fault. We all fell quiet for a moment as we all exchanged, Jade's page stopping in my hand.

"Would you rather eat the food you hate the most or fail in front of the person you want to impress?" I asked as I answered my 'sister's' question. The girls voted for the latter, saying that a small failure is redeemable and shouldn't stain the whole picture or something while Dave and I went for the first option. Succeeding was important especially in front of those you wanted to see you.

Finally I had my page back! Time to read my answers! I was so excited to see what Dave said!

"Okay since this game was my idea, I call dibs on starting and then we'll go around the same way we were passing the paper." Jade called and I slumped a bit. That put me going last! "Everyone else, put your papers face down in front of you." we did as told and listened to her as she began to read what was written on the murdered tree in her hands. "Okay so my question was, 'What if you were a fruit? Which would you be and why?' Rose answered: 'I would be a blueberry because I have many different forms and no one understands me.' Aw Rose, we understand you." Jade exclaimed, stopping to hug the girl next to her. Rose smiled and returned the hug.

"I know you guys do." she stated, patting Jade's back before she sat straight again and continued reading the next answer.

"Dave said: 'Strawberry cause they're delicious and seductive.'" she rolled her eyes but smiled at that. "John's-"

"Hey you're not gonna comment on my answer?" Dave pouted.

"I don't know what to say." she laughed with a shrug. "John answered: 'I want to be a banana because bananas are funny.'" we were quiet for a moment before we all stated laughing. It was a funny answer now that it wasn't just in my head. "Wow John, wow." my sister laughed.

"You wanna be the Banana Flasher, do ya?" Dave questioned, pushing lightly on my shoulder.

"No I just think bananas are funny and I'm a prankster so it fits!" I exclaimed before silencing myself when Rose held a finger to her lips, reminding me that Dad was trying to sleep.

"'What if you were one of the only two people left on Earth and the other was of the same sex? Would you be gay?' Dave simply answered 'yes' without an explanation." my eyes widened. Dave would be gay if he was the only person on Earth with another man? Why? It's not like they would need to repopulate or anything because it wouldn't be possible. I thought about my own answer and began to feel a familiar sense of envy toward Rose. She was a homosexual and she was proud of it. I supported her completely though I found it a little odd that she didn't like boys at all. Well… I didn't like girls like that, I didn't think so anyway. Damn it! I was confusing myself again! I didn't want to think about this stuff!

"You didn't ask for one." he shrugged. Rose ignored him and continued.

"John wrote: 'That's a tough one. I guess it would depend on who it was but I don't really see a point to it because we wouldn't be able to repopulate the Earth or anything.'" she looked up at me with concerned eyes. "John that wasn't really what I…" she trailed off when Dave held up his hand to stop her. She looked sorry for… Dave? She was looking at him with that apologetic glance as if she had done something wrong. Jade looked as confused as I was but caught the hint not to say anything. Dave… I couldn't tell what he was thinking; his expression was the same as it always was. I really wished I could take his shades off to look at his eyes to see the truth behind the black. "Jade said: 'If I liked the person, I don't see why not.' Well I'm glad you see it like that Jade." Rose smiled at her and the dark haired girl beamed. Dave lifted his paper to his face to read what was on it.

"'What if I died? What would you do?'" he took a dramatic pause before reading our answers. "Egbert's answer is: 'I would be extremely depressed, I can't imagine my life without you because you're my best friend.'" he covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile that appeared on his face but I saw it. I smiled at myself, glad that I could make him happy. "Jade: 'I would stuff your body and keep you in my attic and treat you like you were still alive.' Well… that's both creepy and sweet. Thank you Jade."

"You're welcome Dave." she smiled widely at him.

"Rose: 'You better not or I'll piss on all your stuff.' Like hell you would!" he called, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I would come back from the grave to kill you."

"That was the idea, dearest brother." she giggled. "That way you wouldn't be dead anymore." the blonde male lowered his arm, chuckling lightly.

"Alright you got me there, just spare my turntables kay?" she nodded in agreement before all eyes turned to me. My turn? I lifted up my paper from the floor to read it out loud.

"'What if I got lost? What would you do?' Jade: 'I would go looking for you, of course! And I would make you some soup when I found you.' Well thanks Jade." she nodded. "Rose: 'I would aid as much in the search as possible and hope for the best.'" I smiled at her and she returned it. I felt my heartbeat increase, Dave's was next. What did he say? What would he do? "Dave: 'I would kick back, laugh, and drink AJ.'" I blinked dumbly for a moment. "What the hell?" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Keep reading." he commanded and I huffed, my eyes turning back to the words on the page.

"'Just kidding. I would search for you, never resting until you were found and if you were hurt, I would patch you up and hold you up until you were back on your feet.'" I felt my eyes water up a bit by the time I was done reading. I wordlessly leaned on Dave, acting like it was perfectly normal for me to be doing this. "Thanks Dave." I whispered to him.

"You're welcome." he mumbled back.

"Am I the only straight person in this room?" Jade asked and I sat upright, blushing brightly.

"I'm not a homosexual Jade!" I informed her for the millionth time. The girls giggled and my face heated up a little more.

"Bed time." Dave called, getting up to flick off the light before crawling into the little bed thing we made on the floor. The girls laughed harder at his actions but no one objected to the suggestion of sleep. Once the girls were in bed, I took Jade's glasses and my own to place on the nightstand.

"Good night girls." I said to them as I lay down.

"Night." "Goodnight." they returned. I waited a few minutes to address Dave.

"Hey, do you want me to take your shades?"

"No thanks." he said, his voice sounding a bit harsh. I propped myself up on m elbow as I leaned over him, grabbing his chin to turn his head to me. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"You're not sleeping in your shades again." I spoke calmly as he let me take off his sunglasses. "See? Isn't that better?" I smiled at him as I was now able to see his bright red eyes.

"Sure, I guess. Can I go to sleep now?" he asked and I nodded. He rolled over onto his side and kept quiet. I sighed as I reached up to put his eyewear with mine and Jade's before snuggling into myself, just now realizing how odd I felt without Dave's arms wrapped around me as we slept.

After a long while of wandering the contents of my own jumbled mind, I had finally somehow managed to fall asleep.

...

When we had woken up, Dave and his shades weren't anywhere to be seen until we went downstairs to find him asleep on the couch though he woke up when he heard our footsteps on the wooden stairs. He didn't want to talk about it but I just knew he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. He seemed irritated for awhile but once he woke up more he was fine.

I sighed as I looked over Dave, wondering what was wrong with him. He seemed tense and uncomfortable and I couldn't figure out why. It was frustrating! I just wanted him to smile; I didn't want to see him making that forlorn face anymore. He'd been making it for a good ten minutes now, ever since I found that note from Dad. It was just one of his usual stupid notes saying how proud he was of me for no reason. Maybe he didn't like Dad? No, he seemed to like him and he said he did so that wasn't it… what could it be?

"Feeling a little homesick?" Rose questioned as she knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

"What? No way. I'm totally happy to be away from Bro, dude's insane." he corrected her, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly as he leaned back into the couch.

"Do you want to call him?" she insisted, her smile still present on her lips. He nodded and her smile grew slightly. So that's it. Dad made him think about his brother back at home who he was worried about. "Do you want some AJ first?" he nodded again and she chuckled as she stood back up, bending over to kiss his nose. "I'll get some for you." she said as she walked off toward the kitchen. Looking back at Dave, I found that there was a smile on his face as he rubbed the black kiss mark off his nose. I sat and watched him, staring at the smile I had only had the great pleasure of seeing a few other times but it disappeared when he turned his head to see that I was staring.

I opened my mouth to say something when my head was suddenly turned the opposite direction by Jade who sat at my other side so she could place a light kiss on my nose. I giggled as she laughed.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. Rose did it to Dave and I was feeling a little left out." she responded before wrapping her arms around me. I returned her hug, hearing Rose walk back in and give Dave his apple juice which he thanked her for as she sat down next to him. I sat back now and watched Dave start to suck down his juice as he retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed a number. Jade giggled as we waited for the person to answer it, listening to it ring since Dave had put it on speaker.

"Miss me already, Lil Man?" a male's deep, smug voice asked when the call was answered.

"Hell no, I'm calling to make sure you haven't burnt the entire building down." Dave just about shouted and if I looked closely, I could see a little red on his cheeks. The girls giggled.

"Well 'the building's' fine, thanks for asking." the voice responded and again, Dave smiled but only for a second. He really cared for his brother. I guess I had gotten so used to him calling him a crazy bastard that I forgot how much they must mean to each other as brothers.

"And my babies? How are they?" Dave asked and my eyes widened in extreme confusion. Wait, what? Babies?

"They're fine. I sneak into your room to dust them off every day and let me just say; you've got some pretty sick beats on those things." I sighed in relief when it clicked in my head that they were talking about his turntables.

"Damn straight." Dave stated proudly.

"So how's Washington for you Dave? Freeze your ass off yet?"

"Just about." he chuckled and the rest of us laughed.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Say hi."

"Sup Dave's friends?" he asked and the three of us called out different greetings and replies. "Alright well I gotta run, I'm actually in the middle of getting ready for a gig."

"It was nice talking to you again Dirk." Rose spoke, resting her head on Dave's shoulder.

"Right back at you Rose. Later everyone."

"Later." "Bye!" "Goodbye." "Bye!" we all called, Jade and I waving a farewell to Dave's phone as he ended the call.

"When did you talk to Dave's brother?" Jade asked before I could. Rose giggled and Dave sighed deeply as if it was a memory he didn't want to remember.

"Dave had left his phone in another room and when I called him to discuss some important matters, Dirk had answered and we talked for a while. I learned some pretty interesting things about Dave too, stuff that he isn't willing to share." she teased him.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked but the other male clapped his hands together and stood up, leaving his claimed sister to support her own weight as she was no longer able to lean on him.

"Anyone up for making cookies or some shit?" he spoke loudly as he changed the subject so no one would ask any more questions. Rose just smiled at this, clearly amused. I wondered what she was told about him… I wanted to know too.

Despite curiosity, no one brought it up again though later Dave had pulled Rose aside to talk to her about it and I couldn't help but to eavesdrop. Something about his masturbation habits. I almost laughed. That's what it was about? I was relieved that that's all it was but I really felt bad for him that his brother had told Rose and that his brother knew when and how often he did it. Talk about no privacy.

We did actually end up baking after lunch, regardless of my protesting, though we made brownies rather than cookies. After two pans of brownies were put in the oven, we were still left with about a fourth of the batter which we decided to just eat over a movie. We did whatever random thing that came to mind, unsure of what else to do. Whether it was sitting around and talking or going outside and doing something, we spent out day together. We made lasagna for dinner; we had to teach Dave as we cooked since he hadn't ever cooked a day in his life before, and had a bit of a movie night before retiring to bed. And much like the previous night, I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness with Dave's back turned to me. I wanted to ask him if he would like to go sleep on the couch and tell him that I would go with him because I honestly really, really missed being in his arms.

I stirred as Dave got up and quietly exited my bedroom. I sighed, forcing myself to get up and go after him despite how tired I was. I didn't like him not getting any sleep, I felt like we were back at square one and I didn't like it one bit. By the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs, Dave was already laying on the couch.

"Still can't sleep?" I asked and I sort of saw him shake his head. I didn't grab my glasses on my way out like he had. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I yawned as I moved closer to sit by his stomach.

"There's nothing to say. I just can't sleep with more people around. I had just barely gotten used to you." he sighed in frustration, pushing his shades on top of his head to rub at his eyes.

"Well the couch folds out into a bed. I could sleep here with you if you want." I suggested tiredly and he chuckled lightly.

"Nah, it's cool. I've got some stuff I've gotta work out in my head right now so I'd like a little time to myself. Maybe tomorrow night." he explained and I nodded.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna head back to bed then if you don't mind." I stated as I leaned over to hug him.

"I didn't ask you to follow me." he laughed, hugging me back before letting me go so I could stand up. I was about to turn back toward the stairs but stopped and bent over to kiss his nose. I was close enough to see the shock on his face and in his eyes but they quickly softened as a smile spread on his lips. He was smiling. Good, I was glad. Now I could go to bed.

"Night Dave. Try to get some sleep." I called as I started up the stairs.

"You too Egbert… you too." I heard his low voice say back. A smile of my own came upon me and I couldn't help but to giggle a little at myself at how silly that was but it happened and it made him smile so I didn't care. That and I was too tired.

...

Again, I didn't know how much sleep Dave had actually gotten but he was awake when the rest of us had gotten up. I grew worried because his movements seemed a little less smooth than they usually did but he didn't mention it and the girls didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was because they hadn't spend as much time with him or watched the way he moved as I have… which now that I thought about it, it sounded a little creeper like. Whatever, point was, I was the only one that seemed to take notice of it.

Jade had thrown a bit of a fit that we went swimming without them so we got our swimming suits on, the girls had packed theirs, and we started walking. Once there, we were let in and started the fun. Constantly on the move, only stopping when we needed a moment to breathe. Regardless that this time was more fun than the last, the other was still more enjoyable because… well Dave stayed more around me whereas this time, he stayed with Rose. When we did touch, it was slight and brief. I didn't like it. I didn't like it and there was nothing I could do about it. I even tried getting closer to him and get him to touch me but he didn't go for it. It was like he was purposely avoiding me.

After a few hours, we decided to call it a day and got out to head back to my house. Having not eaten all day due to being at the pool, the first thing we did was make dinner though Dave said he was gonna go take a shower while we were cooking. We didn't mind too much because now we wouldn't have to teach him as we were cooking, we could just get it done. The alfredo was just almost done when Dave came down with his pajama pants on, a towel around his shoulders, and of course his shades. I blushed like I did the first time I saw him without his shirt. While the girls were here, he's been wearing a shirt so why was wondering why he wasn't wearing one now. The two girls whistled at him and he chuckled, waving them off. I throw a bit of a fit over it but in the end I only felt foolish. The girls were just fine with it and I knew I sure as hell didn't have any objections though that would remain my little secret.

Once we ate, we all did dishes and we were still up by the time my dad got home but he went straight to bed. It was actually just then that we realized how late it was and shuffled off to bed. Once again, Dave had his back turned to me and once again, as soon as he thought we were all asleep, he grabbed his shades and left. Putting my glasses on, I followed after him. He was lying on the couch, on his side and pushed up against the back of it as if he knew I was coming. Wordlessly, he held his arms out for me and I obediently moved into his arms, snuggling as close to him as humanly possible and if anyone questioned it I could blame the small couch. 'I had to get close so I wouldn't roll off.' Back in his arms… this is where I belonged.

...

The girls had caught us sleeping together and decided to wake us up with breakfast. I freaked out about them catching us but Dave just acted natural about it like it was normal. I mean… I guess it was kind of normal for _us_ but for other people? I feared that Dad might have seen us too on his way out this morning but I wasn't sure and there's no way I was going to ask.

Our day was spent at the roller rink where Dave and I had actually been pretty close. I had pretended to be bad at rollerblading and Jade actually didn't know how to so Rose was teaching her so that left me and Dave. He seemed as content with it as I did. We didn't do anything special really, just went around in an endless oval but it was fun nonetheless. I sang along with all the songs they played that I knew and Dave would laugh at me for the stupid ones but that didn't stop me. If it made him smile, why would it?

After we were finished there, we went out for pizza, laughing over stupid jokes and stories. It had begun to rain while we were there and so when we were done eating, we went out and played in the falling water. I had been expecting it to rain all week and I'm honestly surprised it took this long for it to finally come down. We walked to a park near my house and played tag and other games of the sort, splashing water at each other in the downpour. I was laughing the entire time, it was so fun. I… I would miss this. I would miss having people to talk to and hang out with. This past week has been so much better than all the days I would spend at home by myself with nowhere to go and nothing to do. I would go to school every day just to come home to an empty and quiet house, go to bed before my dad got home, wake up to him leaving, and repeat. Again and again and again. Every day. Yeah… I would miss this.

When we finally got back to my house, we took turns showering before playing some videogames even though it was slow since we all had to take turns. I'd have to remember to buy some multiplayer games for next time. Later we made pancakes for dinner which is when we found out that Dave was a natural pancake flipper. We teased him for it but he still seemed to be proud that he was better than us at something in the kitchen.

~*Dave Strider*~

Once we were finished with dinner and after it had gotten dark, we all went out to the balcony to take turns looking through John's telescope to see the stars. When the dark haired boy's father got home from work, we were going to watch the recordings of all of our meetings but until then, we were enjoying the night.

"You can adjust it by turning this knob here." John lectured Jade on how to use the telescope correctly and about some of the different constellations and the stars that formed them. I watched him as he moved around in his excitement. It was fun to watch him like this; he seemed so full of life. I looked up at Rose as she stood up.

"Jade?" she called, interrupting the lesson. "Will you come inside and help me with something for a moment?" she asked and Jade looked to her brother for permission, only agreeing and heading inside with the blonde girl when he nodded. I wondered what was up with that but moments after the door closed, I received a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened it, feeling my face heat up slightly before my eyes looked up to John who was busy looking up at the stars. It was from Rose. She told me that if I was looking for the perfect moment, it was now. I didn't need to ask her what she meant. She wanted me to confess my love for John and I wanted to as well. I wanted to tell him more than anything, I was just scared.

"The stars are beautiful…" I started as I slipped my phone back into my front pocket.

"Beautiful? Heheh I didn't know you knew what that word meant, did you read it in a book?" he laughed and I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"Just cause I don't say it that much doesn't mean I don't know it." I shot back and he nodded.

"I know; I'm just messing with you." okay… I can fix this. Say something cute to him?

"I use it a lot when thinking about you." I said casually and he looked at me oddly.

"Dave, I'm a boy. Being called beautiful isn't exactly a complement." shit. Okay, I can still save this.

"Well is 'cute' acceptable? Cause you're fucking adorable."

"Thanks Dave, my ego hurts."

"Sorry, I'm bad at this…" I sighed deeply, leaning on the railing of the balcony as I once again went for my phone to text Rose back.

TG: im fucking up come save me

"And what even is 'this' exactly?" John questioned, joining me at the railing. His hand slipped into mine and I stared at our hands for a moment as my fingers curled over his as if it were an ordinary, everyday routine.

"Um… well, I just thought that on such a… _handsome_ night, maybe some magic could happen." I said and he laughed, making me chuckle a bit.

"Okay now that one you definitely got from a book." he laughed and I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Careful Dave, I think you're on the verge of going soft." he giggled and I couldn't help but to think of how cute he was. Because even if he didn't like being called cute or adorable or beautiful, that's exactly what he fucking was.

"Well there's this dork that I don't think I'd really mind going soft for." I spoke softly now, holding his hand a little tighter. I got this. I so got this. I could do this.

"Dave…" he uttered out as a nice red blush settled on his cheeks. I turned to him, taking both of his hands now and was about to continue speaking when the door opened and John pulled away from me, breaking my heart as his hands left mine.

"Oh uh… are we interrupting something or what?" Jade asked and I turned to the girls to say yes but John's voice beat mine.

"No! We were just talking." John laughed though it sounded nervous and uncomfortable. "Do you want to get back to that lesson?" Jade looked back and forth between us and then to Rose. I bit my lip and sat back down where I had been before, forcing back the tears I felt stinging my eyes. I had to be strong. But it… it was so hard. I almost said it… he seemed so uncomfortable and eager to get away from me. He must have caught onto what I was getting at and wanted to make sure I didn't get to say anything else so he wouldn't have to reject me. He was crushing me while at the same time, trying to spare my feelings. It was selfish.

"Dave, are you okay?" Rose asked as she sat next to me, handing me a box of apple juice which I accepted. Noticing that John was looking back at me, I pulled out my phone and started texting her so the other two wouldn't hear.

TG: i got my shit together and almost said it but then you guys showed up  
TT: I'm so sorry.  
TT: I didn't know.  
TG: its not your fault i shouldve let you know i that i had it under control  
TG: not like it matters anyway  
TG: you saw how he reacted

We both looked up at John's completely red face when he yelled.

"Wha- Jade! I'm not a homosexual!" he gasped when he realized just how loud he had shouted, his eyes flicking back to me for a split second before he quickly turned away, babbling on about stars and such.

TG: see?

Rose sighed, not saying anything and not replying back to my last message.

"Hey, look! You're dad's home!" Jade exclaimed, pointing down at the driveway.

"Sweet! Let's go inside!" John called, before heading for the door to be the first through it with Jade following closely behind him. I took a deep breath and got up, offering my hand for Rose. She accepted my help and hugged me when she was on her feet.

"Give it some time."

"Time won't help if he doesn't love me." I stated and she sighed again before letting me go so we could follow the others downstairs where they already had Mr. Egbert hooking the video camera up to the television. I sat down on the end of the couch like usual and Rose occupied the space next to me. Once it was set up, Mr. Egbert went to bed since he was so tired after a long day at work but he had tomorrow off so he could take us all to the airport so we could be on our way home.

"Thanks Dad!" John called to his father as he headed for his room after getting the thing set up.

"You're welcome. Make sure you guys go to bed earlier than you have been, you need to be up and ready by eleven." he stated.

"Okay."

"So in what order are we watching these?" Rose questioned as Jade sat next to her, pulling John down on her other side. Great… now I was so far away from him.

"I think we should watch mine first and then yours, Rose and then Dave's." Jade suggested and we all agreed on that. It took John a minute to find the right recording but when he did, all eyes turned to the TV.

The camera turned on and it was pointing at the ground before it lifted to point at John.

"Dude's dancing, waiting for his sister." my voice chuckled, all hush hushed.

"You recorded my anxious dancing?" he demanded, leaning forward to look at me. I just shushed him and kept watching.

"You were anxious when you were waiting for me." Rose stated and the camera turned to her.

"I wasn't dancing to pass the time." I said and she just smiled. "I wonder when he'll notice that her plane's here." Rose shrugged before John returned in the shot.

"You guys knew and you didn't tell me?" John questioned again and this time, Jade shushed him.

"I didn't know you liked Skrillex." my voice called from the TV, still pointing the camera at the boy's back.

"You got me into them months ago, I just never said anything about it." he shrugged, chuckling a bit but didn't turn to face me. The camera shuffled a bit as I handed it to John's dad when he pulled out his phone. It had to be Jade. "Guys! It's her! She's here!" he exclaimed as he began to search for her. I stepped into the shot to tap his shoulder, pointing off to the right. Even from behind him, you could see how excited he was. "Jade!" he yelled, waving his arms frantically over his head to get her attention. You could see her in the background as she started to run over to us. When she got close, she dropped her bags and literally jumped on John, causing him to fall backwards since he wasn't expecting to have to hold someone else. We laughed as she started squealing about how happy she was to see him. After a minute or so, she got off of him to jump at me and Rose though we were able to hold her up. Once John got up from the ground, he was pulled into the hug and moments later the camera turned to the side as Mr. Egbert got into it as well. That's where the recording ended.

The next recording started by showing me mostly, John was on the other side of me so you couldn't see very much of him on the camera. You also conveniently couldn't see that we were holding hands though Rose could apparently.

"Yo she says she's out." I called and John nodded, beginning to look for her. He waved his arm a little but then stopped, blushing lightly in embarrassment. When I stood straighter, letting go of John's hand though the camera couldn't see, John peered over my shoulder to see what was on my phone.

I blushed a bit and leaned forward to see him. "Dude you read my texts? Not cool." Rose's turn to shush me.

John's head turned away as he folded his arms before perking up. I waved to something the camera didn't see before John called out to her.

"Rose!" we pushed off the wall to walk closer to her, the camera following our line of sight to see her. John was the first to hug her as I just sat back and waited my turn like a good boy. I had been nervous but of course I wasn't going to show it. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too John." she said as she lowered her bags to the floor so she could hug him back. John backed off so we stood in front of each other, neither one of us moving and though I'll deny it and swear it isn't true… I was holding my breath, waiting for her to say something to me or hug me or something. "Hello Dave."

"Sup?" I returned coolly, slowly easing back into breathing so no one would notice. Just as I stuck my hands into my pockets, she rushed forward and in that second my cool kid façade went down and I took her into my arms. Finally… I was able to hold her and speak to her in person. I still remember how my heart was pounding and I knew she was able to feel and hear it as her head rested over my chest. A smile crept onto my face as I continued to hold her tightly in my arms. The camera turned to focus on John. He was totally on the verge of tears. When he noticed that the camera was pointed to him, he covered his face and laughed, taking the camera from his dad to point it back at us.

"Hello." Rose repeated as we started to rock a little bit.

"Hey." I chuckled before she turned her head to kiss my cheek which left a black kiss mark from her lipstick which I washed off after we got back to John's place.

"I love you Dave." the camera just barely managed to pick up though it didn't pick up my soft laugh.

"Love you too Rose." I spoke before I turned to John when he sniffled. "Dude are you crying?"

"N-no!" the camera moved a bit as he wiped his eyes. "Shut up! It was a cute moment okay?" Rose and I finally parted from each other.

"Just wait until Jade gets here later today." Rose smiled at him as she stepped closer to the camera before leaning over it, out of its vision to kiss his head though it saw me walk up to take it and point it at them just in time to see Rose pull away from him, leaving a similar black mark on his forehead as the one on my cheek.

"Yeah might want to do some exercises before then cause there's no way she's not gonna tackle you bro." I commented and the other two, and everyone in the room watching, laughed. That's exactly what she had done. Again the camera shook as it was passed on; back to the father of the boy I loved. Rose turned to address him, lifting the ends of her skirt a bit in a curtsey. The man bowed his head at her from behind the camera before it was turned off.

I turned to Jade, about to ask what she thought to see that she was crying and John was close to it.

"Really? Was it really that emotional?" I questioned and Jade dried her eyes.

"Yes! That was so sweet!" she exclaimed and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Alright, play the next one." I ordered and John went to it.

John and his dad were in the car and John was rocking side to side, a dorky grin plastered to his face that made us laugh.

"Are you excited?" his dad asked and he nodded, his smile growing wider.

"_So_ excited!" he exclaimed and the older man laughed as he pointed at the camera.

"Tell them what we're doing." he turned to the camera to speak to it.

"Hi everyone!" he waved like the dork he was. "We just pulled into the airport where we're picking up Dave! For everyone that doesn't know, Dave is my best friend and today I finally get to meet him and he's going to come stay at our house and the girls will be coming over later this next week!" he began to swaying in time with the song on the radio. I smiled at hearing this, his childish excitement to see me making me feel loved. "Oh my god I'm so excited but super nervous at the same time."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is the first time we're gonna be meeting face to face." his dad nodded in understanding before they fell into silence. Once they got the car parked, they both got out and when John returned into the frame, he was holding a big sheet of cardboard paper.

"Hey… why didn't we get signs?" Jade asked, sounding a bit upset.

"I demanded one." I explained and she huffed but went quiet.

"Slow down John." Mr. Egbert called to his son when he wandered a bit too far from him.

"Sorry Dad." he stopped and waited for him to catch up before continuing. When they made it to where they were going, he looked at the boards. "Dad! Dad! He's here!"

"I see that." the camera shook as he laughed.

The camera was paused there and when it resumed, John was standing with the sign above his head as he looked around. Every now and then he'd check his phone only to put it away again only to quickly bring it back up to his face the last time. Then he slumped as if disappointed before blushing, lightly glaring at his phone.

"Hey was that me messaging you?" Jade asked and her brother nodded. She smacked his arm, telling him not to glare at her. I wonder what she said to him.

I smirked when I suddenly appeared behind John, the camera jumping a little when I did. Must've shocked Mr. Egbert. Oops. Guess flash-stepping can be scary to those who aren't used to it.

I leaned over his shoulder to speak to him though the camera didn't pick up what I said over the noise of the other people around us. He slowly turned around as I straightened up. After a few moments of silence, John suddenly dropped the sign and threw himself at me and since I hadn't seen it coming, I lost my footing and fell backwards.

"Whoa! Hey, what the hell Egbert?" I demanded though we laughed. John's face suddenly went red as he sat up, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. My expression remained blank though I was having a bit of a mental crisis. John was sitting on me… I remember thinking 'fuck it' just before the next part.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it- whoa!" he exclaimed as I quickly sat up, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to me so I could wrap my arms around him. I remember wanting to tell him that I loved him and I was so happy to finally see him for real. But I bit my lip and kept quiet though I relaxed when John's arms wrapped around me, returning my embrace as he rested his head on my shoulder. So comfortable… a perfect fit. The camera was turned off once we parted and started to leave.

"Aw that was so cute!" Jade squealed, jumping up and twirling in a circle. John and I looked at each other, both of our faces turning a little red before we looked away. "But what were you saying when you were behind him?"

"I was mocking his sign and his height." I smirked and Jade rolled her eyes, telling me not to do that but I just shrugged.

"Are you sure you weren't saying something erotic Dave?" Rose asked and John's face lit up at the suggestion. "You're awfully close to his ear." she teased and before I could reply, John suddenly stood up, drawing all attention to him.

"I have to pee!" he exclaimed before quickly exiting the room. The rest of us sat in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was obvious that he just didn't want to be a part of the conversation and left. Still, it was pretty funny.

"But no, I really did just mock him." I corrected my sister and she nodded.

Having told Mr. Egbert we would go to bed, we did. Though I stayed downstairs and just slept on the couch rather than sneaking out of the room when the others fell asleep. I didn't bother getting changed either otherwise I'd probably end up leaving in my pajamas out of laziness. The girls had said goodnight but John had left me without a word. I wonder if he hates me.

After some time of staring up at the ceiling, I sat up and rubbed my face. I wasn't tired at all… okay I was. I was just stressing so much about tomorrow that I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to leave tomorrow. Even though things were going a little terribly for me and my chances with John, I didn't want to leave. I didn't know when the next time I would get to see him was or even _if_ I'd ever get to see him again. I wanted to spend more time with him… a lot more time. I wanted to tell him how much I cared about him, I wanted to tell him how much I liked being around him, I wanted to tell him that I loved him. But I couldn't. I was so scared of rejection from this one person. Every other person in the world I literally could not care less about what they thought or felt but just this one boy… was able to terrify me to the point I couldn't think anymore. I didn't like the fact that he could break me with just the fear of one word: 'No.' If I were to be rejected by him… I don't know what would happen but I knew it wouldn't be good. No, calm down. I'm just getting worked up over nothing. No matter what, we'll always be best friends. I knew that much… I hope.

"Oh!" someone gasped from the stairs above me. I turned and looked up to see John. "Sorry I wasn't really expecting you to be awake." he mumbled as he came and sat down next to me, fiddling with the blanket in his arms.

"So you were just gonna come down here and cuddle up with me and hope that I didn't wake up or notice?" I asked as I adjusted my shades. It was hard enough to see him in the dark without my shades on and the darkness of said eyewear only made it harder.

"Maybe…" he muttered, his blush burning brightly on his face and I laughed as the hand closest to him moved to rub his back. I was glad. He wouldn't do that if he hated me, right?

"Nothing wrong with that." I stated and he leaned on me, his head resting on my shoulder. His actions allowed me to relax; I was much more comfortable like this. "Did you have fun today?" he nodded. "That's good." we sat in silence for awhile before I sighed and decided I'd better break it. "I'm gonna miss you, ya know." he nodded again and sniffled as he began to lightly shake. I looked down at him to see that he was crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Please don't cry." I began to panic, unsure of what to do.

"I don't want you to go." he cried and I sighed in relief, glad that nothing was _really_ wrong.

"I know…" I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. "It's okay… we'll see each other again. I promise." he didn't say anything, he just cried and I didn't know what to do especially since I was having the same thought process. What should I do? What could I do? I didn't know. "It's okay." I repeated before starting to hum a familiar song, eventually lulling him to sleep. "I love you." I whispered to him as I kissed his head. I really didn't want to leave tomorrow. I didn't want to leave him. Why couldn't I just live closer?

~*John Egbert*~

"Okay does everyone have all their stuff?" I called as we got everything packed into the car.

"Yup!" Jade called happily as she double checked over all her stuff.

"Yes." Rose nodded.

"All good." Dave gave a quick thumbs up.

"Alright then, everyone get in." Dad called as he got in the driver's seat. We piled into the car though it was a tight fit. The drive was quiet not because we didn't know what to say but because no one wanted to face the fact that it was time to say goodbye. I didn't want them to go, I didn't want to leave my friends but there was nothing I could say or do to change the fact that they had to go. Despite my not wanting it to happen, it would and I would be alone again.

Jade was the first to go, having the longest trip back home, she needed a good start. Farewells with her were full of bone crushing hugs and tears, well… for me and her at least on the tears part.

Rose was the next to leave. Her goodbyes were gentle and sincere. I cried and few tears managed to slip from Rose's eyes and I swear on my life that after she was gone, I saw a tear roll down Dave's face but when I blinked it was gone so it must've been my imagination and even if it wasn't, I wasn't about to tease him about it.

Finally… it was time for Dave to go. We stood facing each other with his eyes on me and mine on my shoes. I didn't know what to say… 'I love you, goodbye.' Not too hard, right? Not too hard… yeah right. I wanted to tell him… I wanted to just tell him so that he'd know even if he didn't love me back, I wanted him to know. Even knowing Dad was right behind me and there was a bunch of people around, I wanted to scream it out. So that everyone would know that I loved my best friend, Dave Strider.

"Well…" he started as he picked up his bags, slinging one over his shoulder and keeping the other in his hand. "I guess I should get going." I nodded slightly, not lifting my eyes as they watered once again. I watched his feet as he stepped closer to me. He stood there for a moment before wrapping one arm around me. I collapsed into him and sobbed, clinging onto him desperately.

"Don't go… please don't go…" I whimpered in a pleading voice. He held me tighter and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I have to John…" his voice was low and regretful. His other arm came around me. "I have to go." he whispered close to my ear. I felt his lips just below my ear before he placed a light kiss on my neck. He whispered something… something short and sweet… something that made my heartbeat increase, made it beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. Was that… did he just say he loved me?

All to suddenly, he pulled away from me and left me alone. No… that couldn't be it. Why did… why did that have to… it couldn't be. I fell to my knees, my surroundings becoming lost to me. I didn't want him to go… I wanted him back. Please… bring him back to me. I hadn't told him I love him too.

~*Dave Strider*~

I looked up at the speaker when the voice announced that my plane was now boarding. I stood and faced John as he too got up to his feet. I tried to force the words from my throat but they wouldn't form. I couldn't tell him… it was too late. I'd be telling him and leaving him with that, giving him no time to take it in and do anything about it. And let's think about the result of either outcome for a moment. If he rejected me, I'd spend the entire flight locked in a bathroom crying my fucking eyes out and if he said he loved me too well… I'd probably be locked in a bathroom crying my eyes out. In the first, I'd be crying because I was heartbroken and depressed. In the second… I'd be crying because the love of my life accepted me and I would have to leave. I wouldn't get to hold and kiss him or celebrate the moment or the entire confession. I had to go. I had to go and I didn't want to. This was so hard… it was hard and no one understood.

"Well… I guess I should get going." I sighed deeply as I picked up my shit. He nodded, not looking up to meet my glance. I bit my lip and walked closer, staying still for a moment before wrapping an arm around him. I couldn't go without at least a hug. I wanted at least that. But I wasn't expecting him to break down crying and holding onto me like I was the only thing he had in the world. My heart was racing as it was breaking. Why did it have to be like this? I didn't want to see him cry.

"Don't go… please don't go…" he begged me and I fought back the tears that threatened to break me down as well. I held him tighter, that being the only thing I could do.

"I have to John…" as much as I didn't want to, I said it. I wrapped my other arm around him, pulling him into a full hug. I didn't want to let him go. "I have to go." I mumbled more to myself as a reminder that I needed to be getting on my plane right now, not hugging the person I would throw away my turntables for a million times over. My lips brushed his ear and the skin under it before I softly kissed his neck. Please don't cry, I love you. Please don't cry, "I love you." at the sound of my own voice, I released him and turned around to quickly make my way to anywhere but there.

What had I just done? I told him I loved him. Why did I do that? I told him I loved him when it was too late. Now I didn't know how he would react or what he would say and… no… oh god no. What had I done? I told him I love him and then left him. How could I have done that to him?

I stared out the window as the ground that my blue boy stood on got smaller and smaller. It was too late to correct my mistake.

~*~One Month Later~*~

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: I see you're still on.  
TG: cant sleep  
TT: Still?  
TT: When was the last time you actually got a decent night's rest?  
TG: with john  
TT: Other than that.  
TG: i literally have never slept better than that so i dont know what you want me to compare it to  
TT: Okay, when was the last time you slept at all?  
TG: hell i dont know rose  
TG: i stopped keeping track weeks ago  
TG: i may have gotten a few hours the other day but ive watched the sun rise and fall a few times since i last closed my eyes  
TT: That's definitely not a good thing Dave.  
TG: ya dont say  
TT: Go to your pharmacy and get some sleeping medication.  
TT: Please Dave.  
TG: i dont need them  
TT: Yes, you do.  
TT: Please Dave.  
TT: Please just do it.  
TT: Please.  
TT: I'll keep pestering you until you do.  
TG: fine  
TG: bros out anyway ill text him and tell him to pick something up for me  
TT: Thank you.  
TG: sure  
TG: there  
TG: done  
TG: can i get back to my pathetic existence now?  
TT: Calm down Dave.  
TT: Do you want to talk about it?  
TG: again?  
TG: no thanks  
TT: When was the last time you talked to him?  
TG: a few weeks ago  
TT: And how did that go?  
TG: as awkward as ever  
TG: same old how are you oh im fine what about you bull shit  
TG: i fucked up rose  
TG: end of story  
TG: what else is there to figure out?  
TT: He doesn't hate you Dave. He's in denial that you even said you loved him.  
TG: i dont care i still said it and ran away and i dont know how to fix it!  
TG: i dont know how to fix it and im so fuckin sick of feeling this pain rose  
TG: i just want it to go away  
TT: I know. And I'm here to help.

~*~Another Two Months Later~*~

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: I have some good news.  
TG: awesome but im gonna have to ask you to make it fast im leaving in five  
TT: Where are you going?  
TG: i told you yesterday bro and i got a gig to go to  
TT: That's right. How silly of me to forget.  
TG: so whats the good news  
TT: Right.  
TT: Well I took your advice and I asked Kanaya out.  
TG: well dont leave me hanging whatd she say?  
TT: Yes! She said yes!  
TG: awesome! im proud of you!

I stopped for a moment as I looked over my words.

"_You did an excellent job, I'm proud of you." _

The voice of John's father rang in my head and after that so did his son's which brought on the memory of the way he looked when he begged me not to leave him and I abandoned him. I walked over to the box in my room labeled 'personal stuff' and pulled it open to pick up the picture frame on the very top. One of the very many pictures we took while we were all gathered at John's house. Out of them all, this was my favorite. Jade had taken the picture while we were making dinner one night and my hands were busy with the food. John wore a bright smile as he leaned on me, one hand making the peace sign and the other was wrapped around the back of my neck, his fingers at the corners of my mouth to make me smile. I couldn't help a real smile just looking at it. Just wait for me John, give me a little more time.

TT: Thank you!  
TT: So how's packing coming along?  
TG: its slowly getting done  
TG: still a lot to do but its getting there  
TG: this is our last job before we leave

I placed the photo back in the box and closed it before examining my half empty room.

TG: you know i think im actually gonna miss this place

I exited the room to go into the bathroom, looking into the mirror to see myself. Yeah… not something I would prefer to get all sweaty in. I wore a red button up shirt under a white suit vest with a black tie, black fingerless gloves on my hands, and my normal red converse high tops on my feet. I sighed, wondering why the hell these people wouldn't just let us wear our own god damn clothes like everybody else.

TT: But aren't you happy to be leaving?

I chuckled at the purple words on my screen.

TG: you have no idea

"Lil Bro! Are you ready?" Bro called from the living room.

"Yeah I'll be right out!" I called back.

TG: well i gotta go  
TT: Okay, I'll talk to you later.  
TT: And Dave?  
TG: yeah  
TT: I'm really glad that you're doing better.  
TG: what can i say i have a great therapist  
TG: tell anyone i said that and i will kill you  
TT: Of course not.  
TT: Bye brother. Have fun at work.  
TG: later sis

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

... ... ...

I eyed the lady that stumbled over to the counter. She was clearly drunk and I knew she had been crying due to all the makeup running down her face.

"Hey thar." she called to me and I ignored her. I was on break right now; I didn't want to put up with this shit. "Have you ever been… in love?" John's face, his smile, his laugh, his tears… they all came to mind. I said nothing and turned away. "You don't have to be shy bout it round me, I know persons in love when I saw one and you are head over feet. In love." I attempted a smile as she held onto my arm. I did nothing to get her off though I leaned away from her and her fowl breath. "Don't let her go." she suddenly said and my eyes widened as I looked at her. What the hell was she talking about? "I can see your are troubles and believe me if you real love her you'll chase her and you won't let her go for nothin. Love only comes round once in a life."

"We're on break lady, piss off." Bro growled at her as he wrapped a protective arm around me and lightly pushed her away from me. She waved as she left. "Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly. I nodded, staring off into nothing.

"Love… only comes around once in a lifetime." I looked up at my brother now, my eyes pleaded though he couldn't see them. "Bro I-"

"Not another word." he smiled faintly. "Go get in the car."

~*John Egbert*~

I wasn't paying much attention to the stupid assembly, I was just glad that it was almost over.

GG: so someone finally bought that empty house across the street?  
EB: apparently its been on hold.  
GG: sounds like youre going to have some neighbors to greet  
EB: yeah i'm not really looking forward to it though.  
EB: the previous owners were assholes.  
GG: well that doesnt mean that these people are going to be too  
EB: i guess so but i've enjoyed the silence.  
EB: i don't want to be bothered by new neighbors right now.  
GG: itll be okay john :)

I sighed when the principal walked out to the middle of the gym and announced that we had a last minute speaker but he said it would only take a few minutes so I guess it couldn't hurt to wait around. When he motioned the person over and I saw who it was, I rubbed my eyes just to make sure that he was really there. I mean… he was wearing a tux. But no matter how much I rubbed my eyes, he didn't disappear. This was real. He took the microphone, raising it to his lips as he looked around for something or more likely... some_one_ and that someone was me.

"For all of you that don't know, which is pretty much all of you, my name's Dave Strider." the person called and I pulled my hood over my head and shrunk a little as he looked my way before continuing on. Good, he didn't see me. Why was I even hiding? I was happy to see him but I was so fucking scared and nervous too!

EB: oh my god!  
EB: oh my god!  
EB: ohmygodohmygodmygod!  
GG: what  
GG: what is it  
EB: DAVE!  
GG: what  
GG: john i thought we talked about this its okay to feel angry at him  
EB: no. he's here!  
GG: what?!

"First of all, I'm looking for someone." shit. "He's a total dork with dark hair, blue eyes, nerd glasses, buck teeth, the whole thing. John Egbert. Anyone know where he is?" I tried to shrink farther but a few people around me just _had_ to rat me out, standing on their feet and shouting that I was here as they pointed to me. "Don't look so excited to see me John." he replied sarcastically and I could imagine him rolling those red eyes of his. "I missed you too." he looked down at himself a little and shrugged. "Guess you must be wondering why I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit. It's awful, huh? Makes me look like some stuck up prick. But me and Bro had a gig last night that required formal wear and yada yada so I got stuck with it." he explained and I remained quiet, ignoring my phone as it buzzed with Jade's questions. "You know I ran all the way here just to see you, the least you could do is say hello." he said sadly, his beautiful voice sounding so lonely and I sighed.

"You… ran all the way here from Texas?" I shouted down to him hesitantly and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes John, I ran clear across the country in a matter of hours." he answered and I rolled my eyes, watching him closely as he chuckled softly, running a hand through his blonde hair. "We were on break so Bro drove me to the airport, I boarded the first plane to Washington, took a taxi to your house and since the car was gone I figured your dad was at work and when no one answered the door my first thought was that you were sulking in bed or something and were refusing to answer the damned door so I picked the lock."

"You broke into my house? Damn it Dave, Dad's gonna be pissed!" I exclaimed and he waved it away.

"Details, details. Who do you think you're talking to? I didn't damage the lock, it's perfectly fine." he folded his arms as he shifted his weight. "Anyway, I found out you weren't home either so I ran here. I was expecting to just interrupt your class for a minute but it's just my luck that you're in the middle of an assembly so, with a little bribery, I get to say what I have to in front of everyone." I wanted to ask why he was doing this, more than a little disbelieving that he would've done all that just to say hello. He chewed on his bottom lip a little before sighing. "When I was down here three months ago, I got used to being around another person- I got used to being around you. And… and when I went home I… I just… the first month, I couldn't sleep at all. Rose had to force me to buy sleeping medication just so I could sleep longer than an hour. She helped me get back on my feet and stop beating myself up but even now after three months I… I still feel… oddly empty and cold without you near me…" he explained nervously, blushing hard enough that I could see it from where I sat.

"We could've set up another get together so why the rush?" I responded, not understanding why he was acting so strange.

"No, you still don't get it John…" he mumbled sadly. "I sort of arranged for the girls to be late so I could spend time with you." my eyes widened. Why'd he do that? He bit his lip again before his hand slowly moved up to his face as if he was about to take his glasses off but then stopped and lowered his arm back down to his side, slipping his hand into his pocket. "I would take off my shades so you could see how serious I am about this but…" he chuckled a little to himself. "These eyes are only for you to see." he said and I blushed darkly. Did he… really mean that? "I came here…" he looked away before turning back to look at me. "I came here to tell you that I love you." he said and the room fell deathly silent and in that moment, I swear my heart stopped beating as all the blood in my body rushed to my face. "I have for years and being your best friend just isn't enough for me anymore. I was trying to find the right moment to tell you while I was here last but I was just so nervous and you shot down every advance I made so… that moment never came and I started to give up. But something someone told me at the club last night made me realize how much I needed you and I just couldn't wait another moment to tell you and it didn't help that we've rarely talked since I left." his gaze strayed from mine again. "I know you do the whole 'no homo' thing and that's fine, I just wanted you to know." my heart started again, beginning to gain a furious pace and I felt more nervous the longer we were in silence though the rest of the school was buzzing with whispers. "Alright, well…" he shifted his weight again before standing completely straight. "I've said what I needed to say. Now excuse me while I go find the nearest hole to die in." he spoke before heading for the door, handing the microphone back to the principal and thanking him.

I buried my face in my arms as I listened to his footsteps get closer to the exit. Dave was leaving me again. He probably thought I really hated him now and thought I never wanted to see him again all because I froze up and didn't say anything. Dave… he… he loved me back. He loved me and… and I loved him. Why couldn't I say that? Damn it, why couldn't I just tell him! Now I'll probably never see him again and he'll never want to talk to me ever again! It's all my fault! Why did I have to fuck everything up? Why can't I just be good at one thing?

"Hey, John." a classmate called strictly and I looked up to see the girl sitting next to me. I knew her a little; we had a few classes together. I think her name was Kim. "Why are you still sitting there like an idiot?" she demanded as she whacked my arm. "Can't you see how much he loves you? Go after him!" she commanded, her arm swinging to point at my best friend. Whatever heat had left my face came back full force. But she was right. I was being an idiot. Dave loved me. I loved Dave. It really was just as simple as that. I didn't need to over think it; there was still time to correct myself. All this time I've spent feeling sorry for myself, I could've done something- _I_ could've gone after _him_! Well this time, I'm not letting you get away Strider!

I smiled and thanked Kim before grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I hurried down the bleacher stairs.

"Dave! Dave, wait!" I shouted as I ran after him. He stopped and turned around to see me though I didn't stop as I crashed into him though he didn't budge and supported us both to keep us standing. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, absolutely refusing to let go. I wouldn't just let him walk away from me. Not again. "Please don't go! I love you too!" I yelled, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. After the shock of what I just did subsided I felt Dave's arms return my embrace, holding me close to his body as he nuzzled his face into my neck, his lips placing light kisses on my skin. There was applauding from the crowd though many sounds of disgust and disapproval were heard, not like either of us cared what they thought though.

"I love you so much." I heard Dave's muffled voice speak into my neck.

"I love you too." I repeated, holding onto him a little tighter until he pulled away just enough to bring our faces closer to each other and connect our lips. My heart raced. This was really happening! Dave Strider was really kissing me! I melted into the kiss as I returned the act of passion. The back ground noise of clapping, cheers, and whistles grew louder which made me pull out of the kiss giggling. I looked around a little to see all the faces of my supporting peers before looking back at Dave as he leaned back in to kiss me again. I loved him and he loved me. That's all that mattered.

~*~Ten Days Later~*~

It's been about ten days since Dave was here. He had to leave the next day which was a pretty depressing. His departure this time was full of love, cuddles, and kisses. That's kind of gay but I don't care. He promised to come back soon and we talked everyday and video chatted at least every other day so I was okay with it. I had to explain to Jade what happened and she was overjoyed! So happy for us that we finally got together. Dave had told Rose and she had the same reaction. We told my dad too. I came out and told him that Dave and I were together at the same time and he took it great! He smiled and told us he was proud and happy for us. Dave's brother apparently knew but we called him anyway just to tell him that I returned Dave's feelings and we were together now. He just laughed and said that was great and he would get to know me soon. Dave quickly silenced him as if there was something he didn't want me to know. When I questioned it, he had said it was nothing and didn't say another word. I shrugged it off, knowing it was either not important or I would learn about it later.

TG: so you havent greeted your new neighbors yet?  
EB: no they just started moving in this morning.  
TG: i think they sound hot and pretty damn cool  
EB: you don't know them. i don't even know them.  
TG: so  
EB: so what makes you think that they're hot and cool?  
TG: oh ive just got a feeling

I looked away from my computer to my door when I heard the doorbell ring. I told Dave I would be right back before getting up to go downstairs and answer the door. What I saw before me made my eyes go wide and the biggest smile spread on my face. Short blonde hair, black shades though they rested on top of his head so the red eyes they hid could meet blue, a red and white shirt with the familiar broken record on the chest, black skinny jeans, red converse high tops, and a loving smile that could fill the darkest hearts with light.

"Hey there, neighbor."


End file.
